28 Días
by Gorka-09
Summary: Una experiencia que sólo la mitad de la población ha vivido y sufrido, una experiencia de la que la otra mitad "está a salvo" o eso creían... Ranma ¡Eres tan afortunado! Te juro que no te envidio.


- 28 días -  
  
Una historia alternativa en la vida de Ranma y compañía.  
  
Por Gorka.  
  
Todo comenzó un día de otoño como cualquier otro día. Como siempre, la rutina diaria se ejecutaba como si se ensayara, Ranma practicaba con su padre mientras Akane y Nabiki se preparaban para ir al colegio, Sound se cepillaba los dientes y Kasumi preparaba el desayuno o al menos así debería haber sido.  
  
Pero en este particular día Akane se había levantado más temprano que lo acostumbrado, encerrándose en la cocina se había propuesto preparar galletas para la hora de almuerzo. Toc, Toc, Toc.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Akane?, ¿Puedo entrar a preparar el desayuno antes que se atrasen?  
  
Akane: Pasa hermana, Yo ya terminé! [Dijo esto saliendo de la cocina con una amplia sonrisa y un pequeño paquete de galletas en la mano].  
  
Kasumi entró a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. llevándose una pequeña sorpresa.  
  
Kasumi: Oh! ¡Dios mío! La cocina es un desastre Akane.  
  
Por primera ves Akane se dio cuenta del desastroso estado de la cocina, ollas sucias, frascos de especias abiertos en los muebles, harina por el piso, leche derramada y el basurero lleno de "intentos" fallidos.  
  
Akane: He?? Lo siento hermana, no fue mi intención hacer de la cocina un campo de batalla.  
  
Kasumi: No te preocupes Akane. Si me ayudas dejaremos todo listo muy rápidamente, limpieza y desayuno incluido. Además las galletas que te empeñas en hacer, son para Ranma, No? [Al oír esto Akane se ruborizó pero no dijo nada]. Como es un acto muy . te apoyaré siempre.  
  
Akane: [Muy ruborizada]. Gra... Gracias Kasumi oneechan.  
  
El lapso antes y después del desayuno transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, Ranma y Akane fueron juntos al colegio como es habitual, Akane caminando por la vereda y Ranma a su lado sobre cualquier cosa alta que le ayudara a probar su equilibrio, rejas, postes o muro, se sentía tan bien que incluso conversaba animadamente.  
  
El resto de la mañana, extrañamente transcurrió sin incidentes, hasta la hora de almuerzo. Aprovechando que el día estaba relativamente despejado a pesar de ser otoño, Akane, Nabiki y Ranma, almorzaron juntos bajo un árbol cercano al campo y bodega de deportes.  
  
Al estar terminando el almuerzo.Akane, algo ruborizada, tendió el paquete de galletas hechas por ella en casa para Ranma.  
  
Akane: Ten Ranma. son galletas caseras. Las hice especialmente para ti.  
  
Con una extraña expresión en su cara mezcla de miedo a lo "cocinado" por Akane y gratitud o "algo" más por ella, Ranma dijo:  
  
Ranma: Pero Akane tu sabes que no eres buena cocinando. Así es que gracias. pero paso por hoy.  
  
Akane: Pero. al menos pruébalas primero antes de rechazarlas.  
  
Ranma: . es que ahora. no tengo hambre. almorcé muy bien y. no tengo hambre.. así que no.  
  
Akane: [Con furia creciente y los dientes apretados]. Ranma! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ni siquiera las has probado!  
  
Ranma: [Recordando algunas anteriores ocasiones en las que Akane cocinó algo]. Pero. es que. no quiero enfermarme.  
  
Akane: RANMA! [Aún más furiosa que antes]  
  
Ranma pensaba desesperadamente en una salida no violenta, por tratarse de Akane y sobre todo por si mismo, además de saber que le era imposible huir.  
  
Ranma: ¿Nabiki, me puedes ayudar?  
  
Nabiki: [Se había alejado algunos pasos de la pareja a una posición más segura] Ranma ella es tu novia y por lo mismo tu problema, pero... si te ayudo, no puede ser gratis [Ranma asintió con expresión de enfado, Nabiki entonces se dirigió a Akane] ¿Te puedes calmar un poco hermanita? Tú sabes que no lo dice con mala intención, sólo es torpe, grosero y mal educado.  
  
Ranma: [Ofendido] ¡Heyy¡ ¡Yo no soy así, es culpa de Akane que no ha aprendido a cocinar!  
  
Akane: Como te atreves tú pedazo de m. si tanto me detestas porque no le pides a tus "otras" novias que te cocinen?!?!!  
  
Ranma: [Enojado] Al menos ellas "SI" saben cocinar. [Ranma se puso a pensar y calcular con los dedos, mientras decía] Pensándolo bien, los Okonomiyakis de Ukyo, el ramen de Shampoo, y hasta los exóticos platos extranjeros de Kodachi, creo que "todas" lo hacen mejor. Y por si.  
  
En ese momento Akane le propinó un tremendo puñetazo a Ranma que lo hizo salir volando derecho contra una de las paredes de la bodega de deportes. Ranma atravesó la ligera estructura estrellándose contra los bebederos de agua y dejando desparramado por todas partes implementos deportivos. Cuando Ranma golpeó el bebedero, éste resultó destruido dejando escapar agua fría, mojando a Ranma. y como por encanto Ranma dejó paso a Ranma-chan.  
  
Ranma-chan: ¡¡AAYY!! ¡Eso dolió! Porque será tan violenta Akane, ¿Acaso no tiene sesos para pensar que eso hace daño?.  
  
Akane: [Cargando unas excesivamente grandes pesas de la bodega de deportes y con voz fría, llena de furia] Eso lo oí Ranma. ¡¡Prepárate!!.  
  
Ranma-chan: [Con una cara que reflejaba miedo] Puedes calmarte un poco Akane, no quise ofenderte, si te importa tanto me las comeré todas, pero no te enojes más. Ya?  
  
Dijo esto desde su posición en el suelo, con las manos juntas cerca de su boca como si rezara y la expresión más dulce e inocente de su repertorio.  
  
Akane: [Deteniéndose con la pesa en alto]. TÚ grrrr. [Cuando hacía eso se hacía difícil enojarse con ella].  
  
Nabiki: Akane, sé que no te importa pero. puedes dejar eso, Ranma ya te pidió disculpas [Al oír estas palabras Ranma asentía con fuerzas]. Además me estas avergonzando, como puedes ver, has llamado mucho la atención.  
  
Al oír estas palabras Akane giró su cabeza mirando el entorno del lugar, viendo a varios grupos de alumnos mirando y otros acercándose a ver la pelea, tal como si fuera una feria. Además de ver como se acercaban corriendo uno de los profesores de educación física y deportes y el conserje del colegio.  
  
Profesor: ¡¡¿Quién provocó esta destrucción?!!  
  
Akane: [Al tiempo que se giraba dándole la espalda a Ranma] ¡Ranma fue!  
  
Profesor: ¡¡RANMA!! Esta ves no te escaparás. Vas a ser castigado y tendrás que pagar los daños.  
  
Ranma-chan: [Girándose para ver al profesor] ¿Yo? No, no es así.. ¡Yo no fui!  
  
Profesor: Entonces ¿Quién fue?  
  
Ranma-chan: Fue. . [Mirando a Akane, quien la miraba por encima del hombro y con una mirada tan fría que congelaría a un Yeti]. Esto. fue . no, lo que pasa. [Aún sentada con las piernas estiradas y mirando al suelo, dijo con voz baja mientras jugueteaba con los dedos]. Fui yo. lo siento.  
  
Al decir estas palabras Ranma se recostó contra el muro del bebedero, ensimismándose en sus pensamientos sobre lo que le esperaba: el castigo que le impondría el colegio, lo que le diría su padre y el costo de las reparaciones, en dinero que no tenía, tendría que trabajar con Ukyo o con Cologne.  
  
En ese momento, Akane comenzó a caminar de regreso al sitio donde habían almorzado, al darse cuenta que aún cargaba la pesa, con un gesto de ira la tiró por encima de su hombro sin mirar hacia donde se dirigía.  
  
Nabiki: ¡¡RANMA!! ¡¡CUIDADO!!  
  
Ranma-chan: ¿Qué?! [Girándose para mirar a Nabiki]  
  
El aviso de peligro de Nabiki, en lugar de llamar la atención de Ranma sobre el peligro lo distrajo aún más. La enorme pesa como si fuera una bomba, cayó en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba sentada. Con un ruido de destrucción, el pesado objeto hizo su camino rompiendo el pavimento y todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.  
  
Ranma-chan: [Girándose con mucha rapidez al presentir el peligro pero no la suficiente] Ghaa. AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa.. [Entonces todo se volvió negro]  
  
* * *  
  
Lentamente al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver que se encontraba en un lugar distinto al patio donde estaban antes de perder la conciencia, el techo y los muros eran de color blanco con iluminación fluorescente. Lo primero que percibió aparte de las imágenes fue el olor, olía a remedio, además sentía una pesadez increíble y no era capaz de moverse. Se encontraba en una cama o tal vez una camilla, recostada y tapada con una frazada delgada. Esta situación se mantuvo por unos 5 minutos. Para relajarse y poner sus ideas en orden empezó con ejercicios de respiración, tal como lo hacía siempre después de un duro ejercicio o un golpe fuerte al entrenar.  
  
Después de otros 5 minutos abrió nuevamente los ojos viendo que en realidad estaba en una salita de hospital y que no estaba "sola". para su fastidio seguía con cuerpo de chica. En la sala se encontraba Nabiki, sacando cuentas con lápiz, papel y calculadora. Ranma-chan trató de incorporarse...  
  
Ranma: MMMMM. [Para sí misma] no puedo.  
  
Nabiki: Ranma-chan, que bien que estés despierta, llevas mucho rato durmiendo [Para sí misma] Como unas 5 horas. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
Ranma: ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Nabiki: Esto. dime Ranma-chan que es lo último que recuerdas y yo te ayudo con el resto.  
  
Ranma: Bien, déjame ver, recuerdo el almuerzo. las galletas. y que tú me gritabas, entonces me giré hacia tu lado, sentí que algo se venía encima de mí. mmmm. oí un ruido muy fuerte, el resto no lo tengo claro, creo que me dejaron inconsciente [Esto lo dijo con una mano detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa algo tonta].  
  
Nabiki: Bueno, lo primero que debo hacer es disculparme Ranma-chan, yo quería avisarte del peligro y no distraerte. Lo siento y por eso. por eso te voy a hacer un descuento sobre lo que me debes.  
  
Ranma: No tiene importancia Nabiki, yo tendría que haber estado más alerta.  
  
Nabiki: Bien, lo que pasó, es que. ¿Recuerdas la pesa que cargaba Akane?. Cuando ella se fue [Ranma-chan asintió], bueno ella. ella simplemente la tiró y ni siquiera miró dónde fue a dar. Creo que estaba muy enojada. Lo cierto es que esa pesa fue lo que te cayó encima.  
  
Ranma: [Aparentemente sin ser capaz de razonar lo que pasó] Ha!. Veo. ¿Me ayudas a pararme?  
  
Nabiki: No, primero te tiene que revisar el médico.  
  
Ranma: ¿Un doctor?. ¿El Doctor Toufuu?  
  
Nabiki: No, el médico que te operó la pierna.  
  
Ranma-chan despertó del todo al oír las palabras de Nabiki, mientras se ponía pálida y sudaba frío, al mismo tiempo que sentía que "algo" no se encontraba bien.  
  
Ranma: Nabiki, dime, ¿Cuál operación?  
  
Nabiki: Perdón. Creí que estaba siendo clara. Cuándo te cayó la pesa encima, no lo hizo en tu cabeza [Dijo esto en forma irónica], lo hizo sobre tu pierna, haciéndote. bastante daño. Cuánto, no lo sé, eso lo explicará el médico.  
  
Ranma, trataba de moverse para ver su pierna, lo cual fue un gran esfuerzo inútil, ya que todavía se encontraba bajo los efectos de los medicamentos. En ese momento entró un hombre de mediana edad, con bata blanca, estetoscopio y una carpeta con papeles. Se detuvo al pié de la camilla, leyó algo en la carpeta, procediendo a acercarse a Ranma-chan, mirándola como si fuera una cosa y no una persona.  
  
Mientras tanto Ranma se imaginaba todo tipo de malas noticias. Nabiki por su lado prestaba la mayor atención posible a todos los acontecimientos y palabras que se dijeran. El médico sin decir una palabra procedió en forma repentina a retirar la frazada que cubría a Ranma. En ese momento pasaron varias cosas. Ranma se dio cuenta que sólo vestía una cortísima bata de hospital, la cual dejaba ver casi todo su cuerpo, además de ser blanca (en lugar de verde), y semi - transparente, por lo que las formas de sus pechos y pezones se marcaban notoriamente (no tenía puesta su ropa interior), lo que hizo que se sonrojara en forma más que notoria. Para empeorar las cosas y aumentar la vergüenza de Ranma-chan, al retirar la frazada, la desdichada bata se subió por las piernas de Ranma, llegando casi hasta. El médico abrió en forma exagerada sus ojos y boca al quedar frente a él una deliciosa criatura casi desnuda. Nabiki se acercó al médico tomándolo por el brazo, con un poco más de fuerza que lo necesario.  
  
Nabiki: Dígame! Doctor. ¿Cómo está mi amiga?.  
  
Médico: HA! "Bien" tu amiga está muy bien. Pero "Muy bien".  
  
Nabiki: Su pierna doc, su pierna. No el resto de ella [al decir esto bajó cuanto pudo la bata de Ranma para cubrirla].  
  
Médico: Ha! Sí, por supuesto. [Respirando profundamente, procedió a examinar minuciosa y profesionalmente su pierna, dirigiéndose a Ranma]. Mira linda, tienes suerte después de todo. Te trajeron muy rápidamente, teníamos pabellón y personal disponible y contábamos con los accesorios. Tu evolución se ve bien, eso sí necesitaremos controlarte periódicamente, ahora revisaré tus condiciones generales, tu pulso. bien, tu presión sanguínea. bien, tu respuesta ocular. bien, tu corazón. bien.  
  
Una mirada de amenaza de Ranma bastó para evitar que revisara mejor su "corazón", entonces con toda naturalidad y frescura se sentó en la camilla junto a ella. Esto no fue pasado por alto, Nabiki "casualmente" pisó al médico.  
  
Nabiki: Lo siento doc.  
  
Al decir esto, la ceja de Nabiki se levantó de forma más amenazadora que usando un arma, el médico se levantó de la camilla rápidamente, continuando con su examen.  
  
Ranma: Dígame doc, que es lo que me pasó y que me hicieron.  
  
Médico: Bien, tú recibiste un golpe contundente con un objeto pesado romo o con bordes redondeados, lo que provocó una gran contusión, con erosiones, fractura de tibia y peroné compuestas, una lesión bastante complicada.  
  
Nabiki: Fue una pesa doc.  
  
Médico: ¿Una pesa?. Lo que sea, bien, como lo expliqué, la contusión te provocó una fractura compuesta en tu pierna derecha, por lo que fue necesario para poder corregir la posición del hueso, realizar una pequeña intervención quirúrgica, en la cual insertamos dos pernos en tu hueso, en ambos extremos de la fractura, [al ir hablando el médico, Ranma fue perdiendo color, ya que además de las simples palabras, el médico se dedicó a hacer una mímica muy descriptiva, incluyendo ruidos de fondo], estos pernos se fijan al hueso y por afuera de la piel unos a otros con una barra, finalmente se procedió a enyesar tu pierna, desde el pié hasta por encima de tu rodilla, dejando ventanas en el lugar de las incisiones y de la fractura misma para poder controlar el progreso de la cicatrización de las erosiones y los puntos de la operación.  
  
Lo que sigue. [Tomando aire] primero debes guardar reposo absoluto durante los próximos 5 días, reposo durante los siguientes 15 días y baja actividad por los siguientes 15 días, por lo que suponemos que te retiraremos los pernos dentro de 35 a 40 días, ahora dentro de 2 días tienes control. Por lo que debes tener cuidados especiales. No debes mojar el yeso, no hacer esfuerzo, tomarte tus remedios y guardar reposo. Te voy a dar todo por escrito, además del certificado médico y las recetas, tus radiografías te las entregaremos cuando terminemos el tratamiento [Todo esto fue dicho en menos de 10 segundos]  
  
Después de lo dicho, Ranma quedo atónita, más bien helada sin poder decir ni hacer nada, Nabiki por su lado, se dedicó a escribirlo todo. Una vez terminada la revisión de la pierna fracturada y quedando satisfecho con el resultado, añadió:  
  
Médico: Ahora que terminé de revisarte, te puedo dar el alta ya que pasaste muy bien la operación, recuperaste en forma notable el post- operatorio y estas en excelente condición [Mirando obsesivamente su cuerpo] sin señas de complicaciones, por lo que faltan sólo los papeleos finales. ¿Lo comprendiste todo linda? [dirigiéndose a Ranma].  
  
Nabiki: Si doc. y gracias por lo de linda.  
  
Médico: Ahora, déjame ver esos hematomas de tu otra pierna, mmm.[Al decir esto y viendo que Ranma no decía nada (por estar en shock) y como Nabiki estaba ocupada anotando todo, fue 'oscultando' su pierna, después su rodilla y siguió lentamente hacia arriba, suavemente por sus muslos firmes y perfectos, de piel suave y cremosa, babeando]  
  
Hinako, una joven y muy atractiva enfermera se dirigía a la sala de enfermeras para cambiarse e irse a casa. En ese momento, al pasar frente a uno de los cubículos, escuchó: AAAAAA!!!!!, El grito de una joven mujer. WOW! Dios!, de un hombre. THUNK!!, el golpe de un objeto metálico. THUMP!, un cuerpo que caía al suelo pesadamente. Sinvergüenza! Desgraciado! Dicho por otra joven mujer. Hinako abrió rápidamente la puerta viendo: Una chica pelirroja muy linda sentada sobre una camilla, vestida sólo con una bata de hospital, con una pierna fracturada y con las manos entre sus muslos, además de una expresión en su cara que reflejaba claramente una enorme furia y vergüenza, sobre todo mucha vergüenza, acentuada por el rubor que pintaba sus mejillas. Una chica trigueña en uniforme del Colegio Furinkan, hermosa y esbelta, de pié con una mirada dura y una "chata" abollada en la mano. Y el médico de turno, Dr. Moroboshi, mejor conocido como el famoso "Doctor Sexo", Se encontraba inconsciente en el piso, luciendo un enorme chichón en la cabeza y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.  
  
Hinako: ¡Doctor! ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Ranma: [Con un par lágrimas de furia corriendo por sus mejillas] ¡MALDITO! ¡CERDO! ¡¡LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE HAGA ALGO ASI, LO MATO!!  
  
Nabiki: Cálmate Ranma-chan, el bastardo esta inconsciente, además esto "es" un hospital.  
  
Ranma: Nabiki, ¿Podemos ir a casa?  
  
Nabiki: Señorita. ¿Nos podemos ir?. Este desgraciado [Dándole un ligero puntapié para acentuar lo de desgraciado]. Perdón, este médico dijo que nos podemos retirar.  
  
Hinako: [Arrodillándose al lado del médico, y tomando la carpeta que había caído al suelo] Un momento Señorita, déjeme ver lo que dice la bitácora de la paciente. [Después de 3 minutos, sonriendo la enfermera dijo] Es correcto lo que dice, es cosa que la paciente se vista y pase por recepción a llenar los formularios que faltan, yo le saco la firma del alta al médico de turno y se pueden ir. Si necesita ayuda, yo le puedo ser útil.  
  
Nabiki: Usted es muy amable, si me ayuda a sacar este "bulto", voy a estar más tranquila y podré llamar a mi hermana para que venga a buscarnos.  
  
Hinako: Con mucho gusto. [Sonriendo] Podemos colocar al doc. al desgraciado, en el cubículo de al lado.  
  
Nabiki miró a la enfermera con extrañeza, después de todo, había dejado inconsciente a un médico del hospital... Pero aún así la ayudó, cargándolo hasta dejarlo recostado en la camilla del cubículo contiguo.  
  
Nabiki: [De regreso al lado de Ranma] Esta enfermera te va a ayudar mientras yo llamo a casa.  
  
Nabiki salió del cubículo dirigiéndose hacia donde se encuentran los teléfonos públicos.  
  
Hinako: Hola, linda. Lo primero que haremos será limpiar lo que sobró de yeso y la tintura de yodo, si te duele me dices.  
  
Entonces la enfermera, en forma diligente y con mucho cuidado, limpió todos los pocos de yeso y las manchas de tintura de yodo, mientras canturreaba. Esta situación se le hacía en extremo difícil a Ranma acostumbrado a no necesitar ayuda de nadie.  
  
Ranma: ¿Por qué no te enojaste cuando viste al doc. en el suelo?  
  
Hinako: Porque de todos los médicos del hospital el Dr. Moroboshi es el más odiado y despreciado, siempre con sus juegos tontos, tratando de espiar en los vestidores. En lo personal, me debe un par de malos ratos [Al ir recordando el tono de su voz se fue volviendo duro y lleno de rencor].  
  
Ranma: [Más interesada] ¿Cómo cuales?  
  
Hinako: [Se quedó un momento quieta y sonrojándose, dijo] El muy bastardo me tomó unas fotos en la ducha de la sala de enfermeras. [Ahora fue Ranma quien se sonrojó] Pero junto con otras enfermeras recuperamos esas fotos. Por eso, ver que una chica le dio su merecido me hace muy feliz.  
  
La charla entre las chicas derivó a otros "incidentes" en la historia del hospital, lo que permitió que Ranma olvidara el desagradable incidente y se relajara un poco.  
  
* * *  
  
Mientras, en la casa de los Tendo.  
  
Kasumi: Oh Dios! ¿Dónde estarán los chicos? [Dijo esto en voz alta, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular] Ya es muy tarde y estoy preocupada. Además, la comida se enfría.  
  
Sound: Kasumi hija, esta tarde después de clases llamó Akane, avisando que llegaría tarde, se fue al cine y de compras con sus amigas.  
  
Kasumi: Gracias padre. Pero ¿Irían todos al cine?  
  
Ring - Ring - Ring. (N del A: Perdón, pero no sé como se "escribe" el sonido de un teléfono digital)  
  
Kasumi: Aló, casa de la familia Tendo. Ha! Nabiki, me puedes decir dónde. Ah, Sí? ¿Se encuentra bien?. ¡En el hospital! Sí. Correcto. Entonces te llevaré lo que pediste. Sí, voy a llegar como en unos 20 minutos.  
  
Nabiki: Bien te espero hermana.  
  
Después de colgar, Nabiki se dirigió hacia la administración del hospital para terminar los trámites y aprovechar el tiempo antes de la llegada de Kasumi.  
  
Mientras, en el cubículo, Ranma ya se encontraba aseada, impaciente por vestirse e irse.  
  
Ranma: ¿Señorita?  
  
Hinako: Dime Hinako, linda.  
  
Ranma: Hinako, ¿Me puedes alcanzar mi ropa?  
  
Hinako: Como no. [Unos minutos después de salir a buscar la ropa, llegó con un paquete, procediendo a sacar y revisar la ropa] Creo que no podrás vestirte con esto.  
  
La sentencia de Hinako sólo reflejaba el desastroso estado de la ropa: el pantalón había sido cortado con tijeras a todo lo largo de la pierna derecha para poder sacarlo con el menor movimiento posible sobre la fractura, lo mismo que su ropa interior, por otra parte la camisa estaba todavía húmeda y sucia, llena de tierra. hasta olía mal. Lo único que se salvaba eran sus zapatillas, que en ese momento le resultaban inútiles.  
  
Ranma: Podrían haber sido más cuidadosos con mi ropa. Lo único que se puede salvar es la camisa.  
  
Hinako: ¿No es esta ropa un poco extraña para una chica?  
  
Ranma: [Sorprendida por la afirmación de Hinako, Ranko trató de crear una respuesta rápidamente] Bien estaba practicando. para una obra de teatro [No fue muy convincente]. Lo que ahora me importa es que no tengo "nada" que ponerme, y no pienso salir sólo con esta bata a la calle.  
  
Nabiki: [Quién había llegado en ese momento al cubículo con todos los papeles en regla] Me parece muy bien, sería todo un espectáculo verte por la calle con una bata tan corta como esa y que no tiene espalda. [Al oír esto Ranma se tocó la espalda dándose cuenta que la bata la dejaba desnuda, por lo que puso cara de fastidio] Pero no te preocupes Ranma, Kasumi viene a buscarnos y te trae algo que ponerte.  
  
Hinako: Si me perdonan tengo que irme. Nos veremos dentro de 2 días Ranma- chan.  
  
Ranma: Sayoonara Hinako san.  
  
Esto último lo dijo con extraña sonrisa en la cara, por lo que Ranma sitió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.  
  
Ranma: No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.  
  
En ese momento entró Kasumi con cara de preocupación y un paquete en las manos.  
  
Kasumi: Ranma, ¿Cómo estás?. ¿Te duele?  
  
Nabiki: Y hablando del Rey de Roma. Te estabamos esperando Kasumi y no te preocupes tanto, Ranma ya se encuentra bien. ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?  
  
Kasumi: Si lo traje Nabiki. [Dirigiéndose a Ranma y revisando su pierna fractura, casi con lágrimas en los ojos y cara de mucha preocupación] Veo que no estás tan mal como imaginé.  
  
Ranma: No es nada, ni siquiera duele.  
  
Nabiki: Eso es ahora, porque cuando el efecto de los anestésicos pase. veremos.  
  
Kasumi: Tal como me lo pidió Nabiki, te traje ropa... veamos tenemos una blusa, una falda y ropa interior.  
  
Ranma: ¿Pero? "Todo" eso es ropa de chica!.  
  
Nabiki: Mira Ranma, lo pondré así: tienes dos alternativas, usar lo que te trajo Kasumi o volver a casa desnuda, la bata "es" del hospital y no podemos llevarla. Además, te estoy cobrando muy barato por la ropa.  
  
Kasumi: Nabiki, Oh Dios! No puede volver a casa desnuda!. Yo veré que se vista. [Dirigiéndose a Ranma]. Ranma, verás tienes que usar falda y por lo tanto lencería. Con una pierna rota de esa manera no hay forma de ponerte unos pantalones.  
  
Ranma: [Más por cansancio y queriendo salir del hospital] Sólo por tratarse de ti Kasumi, acepto. Pero no pienso usar sostén!.  
  
Kasumi: De acuerdo, y ahora Nabiki asegúrate que no entre nadie mientras la ayudo a vestirse.  
  
Unos cuantos minutos después Ranma estaba vestida, llevaba una blusa blanca de Nabiki, bastante transparente por lo que a insistencia de Kasumi tenía puesto un sostén, y una falda corta (casi minifalda) de color azul que cuando se movía sin cuidado hacía que se vieran sus bragas de color blanco. El conjunto era, en general. muy llamativo.  
  
Kasumi: Te ves muy bien Ranma.  
  
Nabiki: [Entrando] Te ves linda Ranma [Con una expresión divertida pero de sincera aprobación en la cara]  
  
Kasumi: Tenemos que hablar en casa Nabiki, sobre esa blusa y otras prendas menos "discretas" que encontré en tu closet.  
  
Nabiki: [Con expresión de fastidio] Esta bien hermana. Afuera se encuentra un auxiliar con una silla de ruedas para llevar a Ranma.  
  
Ranma: ¿Qué?!! Una silla de ruedas!. Ni que estuviera loco! Van a ver como me voy por mis propios medios. [Para sí mismo] Que humillación para un artista marcial de mi calidad, que otro te tenga que llevar. [Al decir esto se movió rápidamente con lo cual se mareó y por poco se cae de la camilla]  
  
Kasumi: [Evitando que Ranma cayera al suelo y ayudándola a recuperar el equilibrio] No querida, no te encuentras en condiciones de reclamar, ni de moverte sola.  
  
Al rato se encontraban en la recepción del hospital listas para irse, mientras afuera las esperaba un taxi para llevarlas a casa.  
  
Ranma: Nabiki, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? [Tenía una expresión grave y ansiosa]  
  
Nabiki: Sí, que quieres.  
  
Ranma: Lo que pasa es que no quiero venir a este hospital si es que me tiene que atender ese degenerado de hace un rato. Y quería saber si puedo ir donde el Doctor Toufuu.  
  
Nabiki: [Con una expresión divertida] Déjame preguntar. [Con lo cual se dirigió al mesón de recepción, después de 5 minutos y unas consultas volvió, dirigiéndose a Ranma] No hay problema, mañana hablamos con el Doctor Toufuu, él tiene que firmar un par de papeles y se hace responsable de ti como médico de cabecera, por lo que [Ahora dirigiéndose a Kasumi] tú se lo vas a pedir, así al menos podremos ahorrar algo de dinero.  
  
* * *  
  
Un poco más tarde en la residencia de los Tendo.  
  
Sound: Nabiki!,. Kasumi!. ¿Dónde se metieron todos?  
  
Genma: ¿Qué pasa Sound?  
  
Sound: Es que hace un rato Kasumi se preguntaba dónde están todos y ahora es a ella a la que no encuentro, además Genma. no hemos cenado y tengo hambre.  
  
Nabiki: Papá!! [Llamando desde la entrada] Ven Papá, tío Genma, los necesito acá en la puerta.  
  
Sound: ¿Qué pasa? [Acudiendo rápidamente a la puerta]  
  
Algunos minutos más tarde, en el comedor de la casa encontramos a Ranma sentada cómodamente en el suelo sobre algunos cojines con su pierna estirada en posición de reposo, al lado de la mesa. Mientras el resto de la gente se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa tomando el té que había sido preparado por Kasumi. Mientras tomaban té Nabiki les contaba a todos la historia desde el almuerzo, como a eso de las 12.  
  
Nabiki: . y eso fue lo que paso desde el almuerzo.  
  
Sound: [Llorando] Ranma! Entonces, ¿No quedarás inválido?  
  
Kasumi: ¿Pero que dices Padre? Es sólo una pierna rota, se pondrá bien.  
  
Genma: Cuando sanes Ranma te tendré que volver a entrenar desde el principio. No puedo permitir que mi heredero sea tan torpe, ¿Cómo fue posible esto? ¡Debería darte vergüenza Ranma!  
  
Ranma: Pero serás. acaso no te cabe en tu dura cabeza que esto me desagrada más que a tí.  
  
Happosai: Que no te da pena Genma, pobrecita Ranma-chan. yo te consolaré [Al decir esto, Happosai saltó hacia Ranma abrazando su busto] He? ¿No será un sostén lo que llevas?  
  
WHAMPP!! Aprovechando que Happosai se distrajo un momento por el hecho de sentir el sostén de Ranma bajo la blusa, Nabiki lo golpeó con un termo de agua haciéndolo volar lejos.  
  
Ranma: AAAA!! Cuidado Nabiki, recuerda que no puedo mojar el yeso!  
  
Nabiki: Entonces, ¿Prefieres las caricias del viejo?  
  
Ranma con un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo negó con la cabeza. La discusión del por qué y de lo que se debe hacer transcurrió por la siguiente media hora, al punto que nadie se dio cuenta cuando Ranma se quedó dormida.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane: Como se atreve a dejarme sola toda la tarde, mira que irse del colegio sin avisar a nadie, además tener que cargar sus cosas por todos lados. bla. bla. bla.  
  
Después de separarse de sus amigas, Akane venía por fin de regreso a casa desde el cine mascullando contra el "mal comportamiento" de Ranma. Era tarde, debería haber llegado a casa hacía más de dos horas, pero con sus amigas lo estaba pasando bien y como todavía se encontraba molesta con Ranma, prefirió hacer tiempo.  
  
Akane: Ya verá Ranma, creo que le daré un buen golpe cuando llegue. eso es, se lo ganó, mira que despreciar mis galletas y yo que las preparé con tanto. [Un poco más triste] Ranma, tonto.  
  
Siguiendo con su discusión personal Akane llegó a su casa, tomó aire un par de veces antes de entrar. Después de dejar sus zapatos en la entrada, caminó con paso firme hacia el comedor, ya que se hacía obvio que se encontraban todos reunidos ahí, en una discusión muy animada.  
  
Akane entró en forma impetuosa al comedor, viendo que todos se encontraban recién cenando a pesar de la hora, excepto Ranma, el cual, con cuerpo de chica, dormía al otro lado de la mesa. La entrada de Akane hizo que todos guardaran silencio, Akane avanzó hacia Ranma levantando el bolso de él para tirárselo por la cabeza cuando la vio con su pierna extendida, enyesada y con fierros, lo que hizo que Akane se quedara perpleja mirando a Ranma.  
  
Akane: Pero, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Quién te hizo esto?!!  
  
Con su grito Akane despertó a Ranma, quién la miró sorprendida al ver su expresión de preocupación.  
  
Nabiki: [Con voz suave y melosa] ¿Cómo que quién, Akane? ¿Acaso no reconoces tu propia obra?.  
  
Akane: ¿Yo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?  
  
Después de casi una hora de explicaciones, Ranma cabeceaba nuevamente debido a los remedios y analgésicos que le dieran en el hospital. Se había armado una gran polémica sobre responsabilidades y acusaciones. Akane estaba sentada en un extremo de la mesa tomando té lentamente, mientras miraba a Ranma.  
  
La discusión fue interrumpida por la intervención de Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Alguien me puede ayudar, quiero dormir, tengo mucho sueño.  
  
Kasumi: Lo siento querida, no me di cuenta de la hora. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?  
  
Ranma: No me pasa nada, pero tengo mucho sueño, no sé por qué.  
  
Nabiki: Son los analgésicos que te dieron antes. creo que dormirás hasta mañana como un tronco.  
  
Happosai: [Disfrazado como enfermera] Yo te cuidaré toda la noche Ranma- chan!.  
  
Mientras Happosai volaba directo a Ranma, fue interceptado por un puntapié de Akane que lo sacó por la ventana a pesar de estar cerrada.  
  
Ranma: [Muy pálida] ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
  
Akane: ¿De qué? Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Con tanto remedio no podré defenderme de los ataques del viejo.  
  
Todos se quedaron atónitos con las palabras de Ranma, imaginando escenas de lujuriosa perversión de Happosai abusando de una Ranma-chan imposibilitada de defenderse.  
  
Panda: [Genma transformado en Panda con un letrero en la mano donde se podía leer] "Lo siento Ranma, pero no puedo ir contra el maestro".  
  
Ranma: [Muy irritada] Como puedes ser tan cobarde, y se supone que tú eres mi Padre. Entonces [con voz de niña] ¿Preferirías verme humillada y deshonrada?!  
  
Akane: Ranma. puedes dormir en mi cuarto, yo te cuidaré del maestro.  
  
Sound: [Con lagrimas en los ojos, tomando ambas manos de Akane entre las propias] !Akane hija mía¡. Me alegra que demuestres tanto cariño por Ranma, pero creo que deberían casarse primero antes de que duerman juntos.  
  
Akane: [Muy ruborizada] ¡¡PADRE!! ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso!, Me están mal interpretando, no voy a "acostarme" con Ranma, yo defenderé el sueño de Ranma. después de todo esto es mi culpa.  
  
Ranma: Akane. [Ligeramente ruborizada]  
  
Kasumi: Me parece muy bien, entonces antes de que suban, llevaré el futon de Ranma a tu dormitorio Akane.  
  
Ranma: Yo Akane. no sé si.  
  
Akane: Lo siento Ranma, nunca fue mi intención, te lo juro.  
  
Ranma: [Con una sonrisa triste] No importa Akane, ya pasará.  
  
Primero subió Kasumi, ordenándolo todo para la noche, luego entre Genma y Sound subieron a Ranma, ella quedó acomodada en su futon al lado de la cama de Akane. Más tarde subió Akane, algo reticente, pero cuando entró en su dormitorio encontró que Ranma dormía profundamente. Esa noche el sueño de Ranma no fue reparador del todo, recurrentemente la asaltaban pesadillas sobre pequeños viejos y hombres en bata blanca que la perseguían para violarla.  
  
Akane: [Desde su cama en la obscuridad] ¿Qué pasa Ranma? [Al encender la luz del velador Akane vio que Ranma se movía y murmuraba dormida] Ranma despierta estas soñando.  
  
Como Ranma no se despertara por las palabras de Akane, ella bajó de la cama y arrodillándose a su lado la sacudió suavemente para despertarla. Después de un momento Ranma medio dormida y aún mareada por los analgésicos, sintiéndose bastante mal y con un suave dolor en su pierna, en forma instintiva abrazó a Akane sintiéndose protegida. Con este acto Akane quedó paralizada, primero estalló su furia y hubiera despertado a Ranma de un golpe si no fuera porque comenzó a murmurar su nombre medio dormida, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.  
  
Para Akane fue imposible hacer que Ranma la soltara, por más que trató no lo pudo conseguir, por lo que después de un rato y vencida por el sueño se durmió a su lado. Esto fue afortunado para Ranma, porque como una hora más tarde, Akane se despertó al sentir que alguien le tocaba la espalda. Sospechando de quién se trataba, esperó hasta el momento adecuado y golpeó dando un fuerte codazo, el intruso recibió de lleno el inesperado ataque. El resto de la noche transcurrió en silencio y armonía, todos dormían en paz, incluso Ranma, acurrucada al lado de Akane, Akane misma y Happosai, inconsciente al pie de la escalera donde Akane lo tiró después de sorprenderlo.  
  
Cuando Ranma despertó Akane lo estaba revisando con mucho cuidado.  
  
Ranma: Ah! Buenas!  
  
Akane: Oh! Me sorprendiste Ranma, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
Ranma: Un poco mareado y con el estómago revuelto, además la pierna duele un poco y el condenado yeso pica mucho.  
  
Akane: [Revisando la pierna de Ranma y tomándole la temperatura] Creo que tienes algo de fiebre. Le voy a avisar a Kasumi.  
  
Con estas palabras Akane salió del dormitorio, al rato volvió con Kasumi y Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki: . entonces yo me voy inmediatamente y paso por donde el Doctor Toufuu. Hola Ranma, déjame ver como estás [después de revisar la temperatura de Ranma y quedar más tranquila]. Akane trata de no ser tan exagerada, me asustaste. Yo me encargo de avisar al Doctor Toufuu, para que pase por acá como a las 11, así puedes hablar con él cuando termine su trabajo con Ranma.  
  
Kasumi: Pero a esa hora voy a comprar y hacer otras diligencias.  
  
Nabiki: Lo sé. Y por eso, esa es la mejor hora.  
  
Con estas palabras Nabiki, Akane y Ranma, rieron en forma alegre, pero Kasumi quedó muy intrigada.  
  
Kasumi: Me pueden decir, ¿De qué ríen?  
  
Akane: De nada hermana, no te preocupes.  
  
Nabiki: Después de pasar por donde el Doctor Tofu, presentaré los certificados de Ranma, por lo que tú Akane te deberás hacer cargo de mantenerlo al día con sus estudios y tareas. Nos vemos Ranma-chan, cuando estés sana, veré la forma de cobrarte mis servicios.  
  
Nabiki salió del dormitorio canturreando feliz, mientras Akane, Ranma y Kasumi quedaron asombradas a pesar de conocer a Nabiki. La primera en reaccionar fue Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi: Estás lista para ir al colegio Akane? Se te hace tarde.  
  
Akane: [Dándose cuenta de la hora] Mejor voy con Nabiki y también paso por donde el Doctor Toufuu [Saliendo de la habitación].  
  
Kasumi: Lo primero será acomodarte un lugar abajo donde estés más cerca, y te pueda atender mejor.  
  
Ranma: [Que había esperado hasta que estuvieran las dos solas] Me da mucha pena pero, puedes ayudarme. necesito ir al baño.  
  
Kasumi: (En un principio algo sonrojada, pero luego cambiando a una expresión que era más parecida a la de una madre) ¡Oh Dios!. Entonces le pediremos al tío Genma que te lleve al baño y allí. tendré que ayudarte yo.  
  
Ranma: Gracias Kasumi.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane: Buenos Días!!  
  
Akane comenzó a llamar de este modo cuando entró en la oficina del Doctor Toufuu, el cual después de unos instantes salió extrañado, venía con una taza de té en su mano, aún tomando desayuno.  
  
Toufuu: Buenos días. Akane, Nabiki. ¿Qué las trae por la clínica tan temprano, no habrá pasado algo malo?  
  
Nabiki: ¿Qué come que adivina Toufuu sensei?  
  
Akane: [Algo ruborizada por las palabras de Nabiki y sabiendo que debía contarle lo que pasó] Bueno verá Doctor Tofu, en realidad es Ranma. y por mi culpa, realmente no quise.  
  
Nabiki: [interrumpiendo] Es mejor que haga un resumen de lo que pasó. Bien ayer a la hora del almuerzo..  
  
Después de unos cuantos minutos y luego de muchas interrupciones por parte de Akane que trataba de defenderse, y de preguntas hechas por el Doctor Toufuu.  
  
Toufuu: JA, JA, JA. ciertamente Akane eres una chica muy energética [Akane completamente avergonzada], pero esta vez creo que exageraste un poco, bien de todos modos voy a ir primero al hospital y después, ¿Como a las 11 dijiste Nabiki? [Nabiki asintió: MMM]. Voy a ir al dojo. Después de clases te espero Akane, quiero hablar contigo, ¿Ya?  
  
Akane: [Con la cabeza gacha y suavemente] Bien Doctor Toufuu.  
  
Nabiki: Hasta la vista sensei. Vamos Akane, no pretendo llegar atrasada al colegio.  
  
Akane: Hasta más tarde Doctor.  
  
Toufuu: Nos vemos después chicas.  
  
* * *  
  
Después de despedirse, Akane y Nabiki se dirigieron al colegio mientras el doctor terminaba su desayuno. Ya en el colegio, la "comidilla" del día era la pelea entre Akane y Ranma del día de ayer, algunos pocos vieron como se llevaban a Ranma en una ambulancia, por lo que Akane tuvo muchos problemas tratando de evadir las preguntas de lo que había pasado. Por otra parte, Nabiki después de pasar por la dirección del colegio y presentar los certificados médicos, se dedicó a vender información de primera mano.  
  
Akane: [Hablando a un grupo de alumnos de su curso] Les juro que no tengo mucha más idea de lo que pasó.  
  
En ese momento la puerta de la sala de clases se abrió violentamente, entrando Kunou con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.  
  
Kunou: AKANE TENDO!! Me he enterado que tu noble corazón por fin ha roto el hechizo de ese malvado usuario de las negras artes conocido como Ranma Saotome. Por eso he venido a vuestra presencia, para que tú me entreguéis todo vuestro amor como debe ser.  
  
Akane: Pero. ¿Qué dices Kunou?  
  
Kunou: Tus actos justicieros hablan por tu corazón, noble Akane, sino decidme, ¿Porque tendríais que haber atacado al malvado hechicero?  
  
Akane: Kunou déjame tranquila [Con expresión de fastidio]  
  
Kunou: Pero no comprendéis Akane "YO" soy vuestra única opción.  
  
BOMPP!! CRASH!! Pateando a Kunou por una ventana Akane acabó con la discusión.  
  
* * *  
  
Desde que quedara sola en la mañana, Ranma se dedicó a leer y dormir, acomodada en el comedor cerca de la puerta de corredera con vista al patio y la pileta de los peces, atendida y cuidada por Kasumi... era como estar en el paraíso sino fuera. por la pierna rota.  
  
Como a eso de las 11 de la mañana, Ranma fue despertada por una ligera sacudida en su hombro.  
  
Toufuu: Despierta Ranma-chan, despierta.  
  
Ranma: [Despertando] Si. ¿Qué pasa?. ¡Toufuu sensei!  
  
Toufuu: Buenos días Ranma. Dime como te encuentras.  
  
Ranma: Yo me encuentro bien. es decir dentro de lo que supongo es estar bien.  
  
Toufuu: Veamos como está eso, mmm. [El Doctor Toufuu, procedió a examinar cuidadosamente la pierna de Ranma]. Bien esto está muy bien, creo que dentro de un mes y medio a dos meses vas a estar como antes del "accidente".  
  
Ranma: ¿Accidente? [Algo irritada]. ¿No le contó Nabiki o Akane lo que pasó?. Quiero decir que fue culpa de.  
  
Toufuu: [Interrumpiendo a Ranma] Espero Ranma que esto te sirva de lección, tú sabes muy bien que Akane te quiere mucho.  
  
Ranma: [Con los ojos y boca muy abiertos y expresión de sorpresa] ¿HONTO NEE?? (¿DE VERDAD?)  
  
Toufuu: No me mires con cara de incredulidad, Akane es una chica muy especial. creo que eso te lo dije hace tiempo. Por eso debes de tratar y seguir tratando de comportarte con ella, además tú sabes que tiene mal genio. Eso no significa que después no se arrepienta de sus actos.  
  
Ranma: [Algo enojado y con ironía] De qué me sirve ahora que piense que atacarme con una pesa me puede hacer daño, ya es algo tarde para eso. Tal vez para la próxima ocasión llore en mi funeral.  
  
Toufuu: ¿Quieres calmarte un poco? Sé que estás enojado y que no le has dicho nada a Akane, pero no ganas nada con eso. Además tenemos que discutir lo de tu pierna.  
  
Ranma: [Con mirada de angustia y sudando frío] No me tiene malas noticias. ¿Verdad? Recién me dijo que todo estaba bien.  
  
Toufuu: No te preocupes Ranma, no es nada "malo", lo que te tengo que decir es sobre los cuidados que tienes que tener. [Con mirada de alivio, Ranma respiró profundamente]. Ranma, lo primero que debes tener en claro es que NO PUEDES CAMBIAR HASTA QUE TE DEN DE ALTA, quedó claro, eso significa que deberás ser mujer por los próximos 39 días.  
  
Ranma: ¡¿Qué?!! Cómo que no puedo cambiar, ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea hombre o mujer con una pierna rota?  
  
Toufuu: Es simple, cuando te operaron, la operación fue hecha a Ranma- chan y Ranma-chan tiene las piernas más cortas que Ranma-kun. Si cambias de chica a chico, tu pierna va a crecer, ahora imagina que es lo que va a pasar con el yeso que no dejará crecer tu pierna, sin mencionar los pernos de acero atornillados a tus huesos y la barra de fijación.  
  
Ranma: [Quedó pálida, boquiabierta, sudando frío y temblando] Sería.  
  
Toufuu: Desastroso y muy doloroso supongo, además en este caso podría significarte tu movilidad o la pierna. Por eso y bajo ningún motivo debes cambiar a hombre. ¿Quedó claro?  
  
Happosai: SI!! Yo te cuidaré Ranma-chan. [Saltando sobre Ranma]  
  
Ranma: NI SE LE OCURRA!! [Usando un grueso libro como escudo y golpeando al maestro con él]  
  
Happosai: [Aterrizando sobre sus pies y girándose para mirar a Ranma] Tenemos muchos días para "jugar" Ranma-chan, JUA, JUA, JUA. [Riendo en forma desagradable]  
  
BAM!! Aprovechando que el viejo maestro estaba distraído lo golpeó con el mismo libro, dejándolo momentáneamente fuera de combate.  
  
Ranma: Toufuu sensei, ¿Está seguro que no hay manera de que cambie?  
  
Toufuu: No la hay, sólo te pido que te cuides. Que le hagas caso a las indicaciones que te dieron en el hospital y sobre todo no cambies, por lo demás estás bien. Voy a volver a verte dentro de dos días más, cuídate y no te mojes con agua caliente.  
  
En ese momento entró Kasumi que venía de hacer sus compras, mirando desde la puerta, como siempre adornada con su sonrisa, especialmente hermosa ese día. En ese mismo instante Toufuu abrió los ojos, girándose lentamente, para quedar. Con sus anteojos por completo empañados.  
  
Toufuu: Que milagro Kasumi-san. que viniera por acá.  
  
Kasumi: (Riendo suavemente con una mano frente a su boca, con lo cual se veía más hermosa que antes.) Que dice doctor Toufuu, si yo vivo aquí.  
  
Toufuu: Kasumi san. [Atrapando lo primero que encontró a mano para estrujar, apretar y torcer]  
  
Kasumi: Entonces. ¿Ranma se encuentra bien?  
  
Toufuu: Ah? ¿Cuál Ranma?. Ranma. si por supuesto, ya está bien.  
  
Ruido de "algo" siendo brutalmente triturado  
  
Kasumi: Que bueno Doctor Toufuu. Si quiere se puede quedar a almorzar, quiero agradecerle su gentileza de venir y preocuparse por Ranma, sin cobrarnos por visitarla.  
  
Toufuu: Gra. Gracias. Muchas gracias Kasumi, acepto tu oferta.  
  
En ese momento soltó lo que tenía en sus manos y acompaño a Kasumi hacia la cocina.  
  
Ranma: [Para sí misma y viendo lo que dejo caer Toufuu sensei] Por lo menos los días que venga Toufuu sensei voy a estar bien. [Ya que, lo que Toufuu tenía en sus manos era. a Happosai]  
  
Happosai, desde el suelo, arrugado como una bola de papel, sólo se quejaba con lastimeros ¡ay!, ¡Oh!, etc.  
  
El resto de la tarde pasó lenta y agradablemente, después de almuerzo Sound hacía clases en el dojo acompañado por Genma, Kasumi realizaba sus tareas en el comedor para acompañar a Ranma. Incluso Happosai se portó bien después de despertar de la inconsciencia. Esto en gran parte debido a la transmisión habitual de programas de gimnasia para mujeres de la TV.  
  
* * *  
  
Ya eran como las 5 de la tarde, se acercó a la puerta, reticente a llamar, dudó, bajó la mano, se giró para irse. pero se detuvo, volvió a enfrentar la puerta, tomó aire, con resolución levantó su mano para llamar nuevamente y antes de hacerlo, una voz desde el interior dijo:  
  
Toufuu: Pasa Akane, te esperaba.  
  
Akane tragó saliva, sin sorprenderse demasiado de la habilidad del Doctor Toufuu. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y entró con su mejor sonrisa de circunstancia. Para ella esta conversación era la más difícil de todas, era peor aún que los llantos de su padre y tan malo como las palabras de Kasumi, cuando adoptaba ese tono de madre que hacía las cosas aún más difíciles.  
  
Toufuu: Toma asiento Akane, creo que sabes por qué te pedí que vinieras.  
  
Estas palabras fueron dichas en ese especial tono de voz, ese que se sabe que es algo "serio".  
  
Akane: Creo que sí Tofu Sensei.  
  
Sentándose en una silla de respaldo recto y tratando en cierta medida de evitar la mirada directa del doctor, con una aprensión creciente y sintiendo los latidos de su propio corazón.  
  
Toufuu: [Entregando una taza de té a Akane] Toma Akane-chan, bébelo antes que se enfríe. [Sentándose en otra silla frente a ella] Akane, primero te voy a explicar qué le hicieron a la pierna de Ranma.  
  
Después de unos minutos de explicaciones y descripciones sobre la operación de la pierna de Ranma.  
  
Toufuu: Entendiste lo que le te expliqué.  
  
Akane: Sí Toufuu Sensei. [Algo pálida y deprimida] ¿Doctor. que es lo que va a pasar ahora?  
  
Toufuu: Deberás cuidar muy bien a Ranma-chan, hoy por la tarde comenzarán los problemas.  
  
Akane: ¿Qué quiere decir?  
  
Toufuu: Primero, ya se le habrán pasado por completo los efectos de los remedios que le dieron en el hospital, por lo que debería tener punzadas, comezón y otras ligeras molestias, además es propio de este tipo de lesiones que después de un tiempo se olvide de los cuidados que debe tener, por eso tú deberás hacerlo.  
  
Akane: Sí Toufuu sensei.  
  
Toufuu: Además Akane, has reflexionado sobre tus actos. como fue que pasó este lamentable "accidente". Tu actitud me preocupa, pienso que uno de estos días podrías hacer algo irreparable.  
  
En ese momento Akane sentía que el mundo le caía encima.  
  
Akane: Pero. no es que quisiera hacerle daño. creo que perdí el control, un poco.  
  
Toufuu: Lo sé pero, ¿Qué pasará el día en que realmente pierdas el control? Te voy a decir algo que me dijo Ranma en la mañana, por lo que no quiero que te enojes con él. [Después de un momento de silencio] Me dijo que esperaba que al menos la próxima vez que hagas algo así llores en su funeral.  
  
Con las palabras de Toufuu, Akane quedo petrificada, durante algunos segundos ni siquiera se movió. luego con un ligero temblor de hombros dijo:  
  
Akane: ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A DECIR ESO? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONA CREE QUE SOY?  
  
Toufuu: ¡Akane-chan! ¡Por favor contrólate!. [Akane se sorprendió de la dureza de esas palabras] Dime por qué te enojaste ahora. No ves que las palabras de Ranma, son porque se siente herido y tiene temor en cierta forma.  
  
Akane: Temor ¿De qué?  
  
Toufuu: Pregúntatelo tú misma. además pregúntate por qué eres tan agresiva con Ranma, y si en verdad lo quieres.  
  
Akane: [Sonrojándose] ¿Quererlo yo a él?. No!.. No. no lo sé. es que aveces es tan tierno y agradable, lo miro y pienso que me encantaría pasar toda mi vida con él. [Aún sonrojada y con una expresión muy tierna en la cara] .pero otras veces es una bestia desconsiderada, descortés, grosero que no sabe como tratarme, que me insulta diciéndome cosas que me hieren. como que no sé cocinar, que no soy hábil en las artes marciales, que. que [Cambiando de estar sonrojada a rojo furia]  
  
Toufuu: [Con preocupación] Akane, cálmate. Creo saber el origen de estos problemas, parece que cuando se conocieron, fueron inmediatamente comprometidos [Akane asintió], sin conocerse realmente. Te sentiste obligada por tu padre a hacer "algo", por lo que adoptaste una actitud de rebeldía, complicada con la confusión provocada por la maldición de Ranma, creo que además. eso es, agravada por el incidente en el baño.  
  
Akane: [Roja de vergüenza] Doctor Toufuu!, ¿De dónde sacó eso?. Nabiki! debería darle vergüenza ir comentando ese tipo de cosas.  
  
Toufuu: Ja, Ja, Ja. Pero no nos alejemos del tema, lo que más me preocupa es la forma en que tú tratas a Ranma. Como yo lo veo, tú tampoco tratas bien a Ranma.  
  
Akane: ¡¡COMO QUE NO LO TRATO BIEN!!  
  
Toufuu: Dime Akane, ¿Lo escuchas? Acaso no lo atacas primero y después averiguas que pasó, dime cuantas veces ha pasado?, mmmm?, ¿No serán celos o algo así?  
  
Akane: ¿Cómo se le ocurre, porqué sentiría celos por él?  
  
Toufuu: Entonces, no te importaría que se casara con alguna de las otras chicas. Y hablando de eso, Ukyo, de todas las otras novias de Ranma es la más peligrosa, es simpática, independiente, confiable, bonita, sabe cocinar.  
  
Akane: [Interrumpiendo y ligeramente molesta] TOUFUU SENSEI!! Ya tengo la idea, no hace falta que siga con eso.  
  
Toufuu: Entonces, ¿Comprendiste lo que quise decir?  
  
Akane: Creo que sí. ¿Pero que tiene que ver como trate a Ranma con que se cure su pierna?  
  
Toufuu: Porque si su parte anímica o espiritual no está bien, le va a tomar más tiempo sanarse.  
  
Después de esto la discusión se transformó en un monólogo, sobre lo que tenía que hacer Akane para cuidar a Ranma. Como una hora más tarde de instrucciones, explicaciones y anotaciones. Toufuu la fue a dejar a Akane a la puerta de su clínica, ella se despidió del doctor dirigiéndose a casa.  
  
Akane: Buenas noches Doctor Toufuu.  
  
Toufuu: Buenas noches Akane-chan, que descanses y cuida a Ranma. [Para sí mismo en voz baja] Y que pronto mejores tu relación con tu prometido antes que sea tarde y te gane otra chica, por que si no. lo vas a lamentar.  
  
* * *  
  
Esa tarde las cosas se desarrollaron con calma en la casa de los Tendo, no fue una tarde normal, no se escuchaban los gritos de siempre, las carreras y los golpes de las frecuentes peleas o de las sesiones de entrenamiento llevadas al extremo de lo estúpido por Genma. Al contrario, fue una tarde tranquila. Akane se dedicó a enseñarle a Ranma todo lo habían visto en el colegio.  
  
Para sorpresa de Akane, Ranma no era tan tonto como ella suponía, por el contrario era bastante listo pero con poca preparación y algo flojo.  
  
Akane: Ranma dime una cosa. ¿Por qué tienes notas regulares cuando podrías tenerlas mejores?  
  
Ranma: Porque pierdo mucho tiempo por culpa de mi padre, de mis supuestas "novias" y todos los pretendientes tuyos. [La expresión de Akane reflejaba claramente lo poco afortunado del último comentario de Ranma, viendo esto se le ocurrió decir] Porque. siendo tú mi prometida no puedo permitir que ningún otro tío te moleste, es el deber de un guerrero cuidar de su familia.  
  
Dándose cuenta de cuán lejos llegó su comentario, Ranma se quedó en silencio, muy sonrojada, al igual que Akane.  
  
Akane: Tonto. yo me puedo cuidar sola. voy a buscar un poco de té a la cocina.  
  
Akane se alejó a buscar té con una sonrisa en su ruborizada cara.  
  
* * *  
  
Desde ese día se impuso una nueva rutina debido a las lesiones de Ranma. Para que no perdiera por completo la condición, el doctor Toufuu le dio un programa de 1 hora de ejercicios diario al principio y luego más tiempo, sobre todo para mantener su condición de la cintura hacia arriba.  
  
El ejercicio no era muy exigente pero el resultado fue. . increíble, Ranma siendo mujer tenía un cuerpo muy lindo, pero, que parecía que le faltara desarrollo (si eso era posible), el cual se vio favorecido por su permanencia como mujer (obligadamente por supuesto), además de tener un abdomen plano, caderas firmes y bien definidas, cintura marcada y fina, sus pechos crecieron un poco manteniéndose firmes y perfectos, parecía que la gravedad no los afectara para no dañar tan hermosa escultura natural. Debido a esto se extremaron los cuidados CONTRA Happosai. Como después de unos pocos días de reposo Ranma quedó con sus tareas al día, pensó en un plan para deshacerse del depravado viejito.  
  
Una mañana de Domingo, Akane y Ranma se habían quedado durmiendo hasta más tarde de lo habitual. Después de despertar, Ranma expuso su plan a Akane.  
  
Ranma: Akane, ¿Tienes claro lo que vamos a hacer?  
  
Akane: BWAAAaaa. [Bostezando] Sí, creo que sí. ñam, ñam.  
  
Ranma: Es necesario que nos salga bien, si es así entonces tendremos unas dos semanas de descanso. Me preocupas Akane, me ayudas. haces tus deberes del colegio. ayudas aquí en casa. me cuidas en las noches y eso puede perjudicar tu salud.  
  
Akane: Ranma. no te preocupes, después de mandar de paseo al maestro, podremos descansar.  
  
Ranma: Entonces hay que actuar.vamos al paso uno.  
  
Esa tarde mientras veían TV, estando Ranma y Akane solas, esperando que llegara Happosai.  
  
Ranma: Entonces cuando te lo indique la pones a funcionar. A propósito, dime ¿Qué conseguiste?  
  
Akane: [Roja de vergüenza] No sé y no quiero saber de donde la sacaron. [Akane le pasó a Ranma una cinta de vídeo] No sé cómo Daisuke puede tener una cosa como esta.  
  
Ranma: [Leyendo] "Las diosas desnudas de los manantiales", una cinta de vídeo XXX [Ranma levantó la cara tan roja como Akane] Es de esas películas donde. tú sabes. hacen el.  
  
Akane: [Asintiendo] Sí. pero no la he visto. creo que deberíamos revisarla un poco, para encontrar lo que necesitamos para engañar al maestro.  
  
Ranma: Tienes razón, supongo.  
  
Aproximadamente una hora después. Akane volvía aún muy roja del baño con la cara todavía mojada y con una pequeña toalla empapada para Ranma, la que después de pasársela por la cara y el escote se la colocó en la parte posterior del cuello.  
  
Akane: Yo no sabía. crees tú.  
  
Ranma: Yo tampoco sabía. pero creo que es mejor ir despacio. aún me late con fuerza el corazón.  
  
Akane en ese momento hizo algo increíble. comenzó a reír, después de unos momentos de perplejidad Ranma se unió a su risa.  
  
Ranma: [Recobrando algo la serenidad] Creo que la mejor parte es como a los 20 minutos del comienzo.  
  
Akane: Me parece, entonces tú vigila y yo preparo la cinta.  
  
Ranma: De acuerdo.  
  
Después de una media hora de espera.  
  
Ranma: Ahora. El maestro viene por el pasillo.  
  
Cuando el maestro caminaba frente a la puerta pudo escuchar:  
  
Akane: Que . pero. no puede ser.  
  
Ranma: No sé, a mí me daría vergüenza. mira como anda esa.  
  
Akane: No mires!! Se supone que un chico de nuestra edad no debería. tu sabes.  
  
Ranma: Es que. Akane no sé cómo pueden pasar esto por TV.  
  
Akane: Te entiendo, ¿Pero qué clase de degenerados hay en ese canal?  
  
En ese momento el depravado maestro entró a la sala, viendo en la pantalla de la TV a un grupo de jóvenes mujeres en top-less correr y jugar en torno a unos baños termales, aprovechando el momento de estupor del maestro y corte escena, Akane paró la VCR teniendo la enorme suerte que el canal estaba en corte comercial. Por lo que en forma apresurada Akane apagó la TV.  
  
Happosai: ÑAA. Que pena. ¿De qué hablan chicas? MMMM???  
  
Ranma: De nada que le importe maestro.  
  
Happosai: Akane-chan! ¿Tú le contarás al viejo maestro de que se trataba ese programa que veían?  
  
Akane: Ni lo sueñe maestro.  
  
Happosai: Si lo no hacen me disgustaré. ¿No será mejor que les cuente a sus padres las gamberradas que miraban las dos?  
  
Akane y Ranma: [Al unísono] No! No se atrevería.  
  
Happosai: Es que como su maestro me preocupa lo que ustedes lindas chicas vean, no sea que se les peguen las malas mañas. aunque eso tendría su lado bueno.  
  
Tanto Akane como Ranma se imaginaron a sí mismas desnudas haciendo cosas que no son propias para chicas decentes (ni para ningún otro tipo de chicas).  
  
Akane: Esta bien, viejo cochino. lo que veíamos eran comerciales de TV, de unos balnearios muy "liberales" que inauguraron en el sur.  
  
Happosai: ¿Dónde? Es decir para evitar pasar por semejante sitio.  
  
Mirando al cielo con expresión bondadosa.  
  
Ranma: Si quiere "evitar" ese sitio será mejor que se apure porque las ligas de la decencia y otros grupos quieren cerrarlos, por lo que será mejor que corra a Sakishima y rápido.  
  
N. del A.: Sakishima, es la última isla al sur del archipiélago del Japón.  
  
Akane: Eso es todo lo que pudimos ver, lo juro.  
  
Happosai: Bien entonces veré lo que debo hacer.  
  
El maestro salió con paso calmo de la habitación, cuando pensó que no lo veían corrió a su habitación para preparar su equipaje. Luego de un rato Akane y Ranma pudieron escuchar una conversación en el pasillo entre sus padres y Happosai  
  
Sound: Pero maestro. ¿Hacia donde va?  
  
Happosai: Discípulos, su maestro realizará un pequeño viaje de entrenamiento para encontrar su yo interno.  
  
Genma: Pero. pero. que palabras más elevadas maestro. Entonces que le vaya bien y compórtese.  
  
BAM! Genma se encontraba tirado en el suelo luego de recibir el golpe del maestro.  
  
Happosai: ¿Cómo te atreves Genma?  
  
Sound: Que tenga un buen viaje maestro.  
  
Mientras decía esto se despedía con un pañuelo. Al momento de salir por la puerta del jardín a la calle los dos hombres comenzaron a bailar de felicidad.  
  
Sound: Genma  
  
Genma: Sound  
  
Sound: Sabe lo que significa esto Genma.  
  
Genma: Señor Tendo, tendremos al menos dos semanas de paz y tranquilidad para descansar.  
  
Sound: [Con los puños cerrados y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas] Así es Saotome. Que alegría!!  
  
Mientras, Akane y Ranma escuchaban una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus caras, comprendiendo que se habían deshecho del maestro con un simple truco.  
  
Akane: Con esto tendremos paz por un tiempo.  
  
Ranma: [Asintiendo] Eso espero.  
  
* * *  
  
Dos semanas después del "accidente" y después de haberse deshecho de Happosai a la hora del almuerzo en la sala de clases de, Akane comía con tranquilidad disfrutando de la paz, pero como no existe una paz eterna... Ella sintió que repentinamente era cargada en brazos y que una enorme mancha roja y verde no la dejaba ver.  
  
Voz: BWUUAAJA, JA, JA, JA. Es así como ese vil y malvado hechicero de Saotome no pudo con la fuerza del Relámpago Azul del Colegio Furinkan.  
  
Pasando de una expresión de sorpresa a una de fastidio, y reconociendo la mancha como un enorme bouquét de rosas.  
  
Akane: Kuno sempai.  
  
Kuno: Oh! La voz del reconocimiento de mi amada Akane Tendo. Como el cobarde Saotome no se ha presentado a esta sagrada institución educacional por dos semanas. entonces significa que él se ha rendido frente a mi superioridad. Y como es deber de un caballero de mi linaje, corresponderé a tu gran pasión por mí.  
  
Akane: Kuno.¡SUÉLTAME! [Akane acompañó la orden de un certero puñetazo en la cara de él]  
  
Kuno: Veo Akane Tendo. la influencia del cobarde Saotome no ha cesado sobre vuestra adorable persona. Pero. pero. ¿Qué negras artes conocerá este individuo para hechizaros de tal manera?  
  
Arreglándose la ropa y el cabello, Kuno le entregó a Akane las rosas y una carta.  
  
Kuno: Mi alma llora con la despedida, nos veremos Akane Tendo, preparáos. cuando derrote al vil Saotome, podremos casarnos inmediatamente. [Con esas palabras Kuno trató de besar a Akane].  
  
Akane: ¡¿Qué. ¿! ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves?!! [Dando al mismo tiempo una patada que sacó a Kuno por la ventana]  
  
Kuno salió volando con un UAAAAAAAAAAAAA que se perdía en la distancia.  
  
Akane: ¿Cómo se atreve ese imbécil? ¿Qué acaso dos semanas de lo mismo no son suficientes? [Viendo la carta de Kuno] ¿Una carta de desafío para Ranma? [Leyéndola] Creo que tenemos un problema.  
  
Esa tarde en la casa de los Tendo. Akane le contaba los pormenores de su "conversación" con Kuno. Mientras Ranma leía el desafío.  
  
Akane: ¿Qué vamos a hacer Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Cómo que ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Por supuesto que no puedo permitirme dejar que esto pase por alto o sin castigo. Ir por el colegio diciendo que soy un cobarde o tratando de. [Mirando a Akane] NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO!  
  
Akane: [Golpeando suavemente el yeso de la pierna de Ranma] Sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás? Con una pierna rota no es fácil pelear sabías. y además él quiere enfrentar a Ranma hombre y no lo podrá encontrar.  
  
Ranma: Creo que tienes razón. entonces yo le escribiré una carta de contra-desafío para dentro de 26 días.  
  
Akane: [Interrumpiendo a Ranma] Tonto! Como vas a pelear un día después de que te saquen el yeso. Primero necesitas recuperar las fuerzas, ¿Entonces por qué no lo retas para al menos un mes más?.  
  
Ranma sólo asintió, mientras se preparaba para escribirle a Kuno, en eso, una sombra cubrió la luz que entraba a la habitación, al mirar hacia la puerta, dos ramos de rosas cayeron sobre la mesa.  
  
Akane: [Sin mirar hacia la puerta] ¿Qué quieres Kuno?  
  
Kuno: Como no he recibido respuesta de Saotome, he venido en persona para enfrentar hoy mismo su villanía y medirla contra la rectitud de mi espada justiciera.  
  
Ranma: [Interrumpiendo] Idiota, Ranma no te ha respondido porque no se encuentra en casa.  
  
Kuno: Mi Diosa de los Cabellos de Fuego. [Al girarse para mirar, Kuno por primera vez vio el yeso de Ranma] ¿Quién ha osado herirte? ¡Fue ese desgraciado de Saotome! SI, TIENE QUE HABER SIDO ÉL.  
  
Akane: Oye Kuno, eso fue un accidente. además no fue culpa de Ranma, sino mía.  
  
Kuno: Oh! Ignominia. ¿Cómo ha logrado ese maldito hechicero que tú, mi dulce Akane atacaras a mi Diosa de Cabellos de Fuego? Es horrible ver a lo que conducen los celos y la envidia que él siente por nuestro gran amor.  
  
Con esas palabras Kuno saltó para abrazar a ambas chicas, pero fue interceptado por los puños de Ranma y Akane, cayendo al suelo.  
  
Kuno: No puedo permitir que ese Saotome se atreva a volver a esta "humilde" casa sin recibir castigo, por lo que me quedaré aquí con Ustedes chicas. Por lo tanto siéntanse felices de contar con la protección del Rayo Azul, Kuno Tatewaki!! JUA, JUA, JUA, JAU.  
  
Ranma: Akane, ¿Por qué no le pides a Nabiki que se haga cargo de él?  
  
Akane: ¿Por qué Nabiki?  
  
Ranma: Porque ella es la única que he visto convencer a Kuno de cualquier cosa.  
  
Para Akane fue una lucha convencer a Kuno que la dejara salir de la habitación, ya que compenetrado de su papel de guardaespaldas se había sentado en la puerta haciendo guardia.  
  
Después de hablar con Nabiki ella aceptó por un precio módico, después de todo se trataba de su hermana, buscó algo en su habitación y salió con un sobre y una sonrisa dispuesta a "convencer" a Kuno.  
  
Nabiki: Kuno-chan ven un poco al pasillo que tengo que hablarte.  
  
Kuno: ¿Qué es lo que pretendéis de mí Nabiki Tendo?  
  
Nabiki: Tengo un pequeño trato que proponerte.  
  
Kuno conociendo a Nabiki, se preparó lo mejor posible anímicamente, económicamente no sería gran problema. o al menos eso creía.  
  
Nabiki: Kuno, mira esto. [Nabiki entregó una fotografía a Kuno]  
  
Kuno: ¿Qué?!! No es posible, pero. cómo?  
  
Nabiki: Las quieres todas, o no Kuno?. El trato es simple, el juego de fotografías por un precio "razonable" y un favor.  
  
Kuno: Primero tu precio y luego el favor.  
  
Nabiki: ¥1500.- (Yen) cada una y que dejes tranquila a las chicas por lo menos hasta que tu Diosa este en pié.  
  
Kuno: Ciertamente ¥1500 cada una es una cifra considerable, siendo sólo unas cuantas fotos, pero dejar a mis chicas. imposible, jamás!.  
  
Nabiki: Entonces serán ¥1650.- cada una y mañana pegaré en algún lugar visible una ampliación de la primera foto.  
  
Kuno: No te atreverías.  
  
Nabiki: ¿Apuestas?  
  
Kuno: Dime el total.  
  
Nabiki: Kuno-chan eres un dulce, serán exactamente ¥16500 más el impuesto, para redondear dejémoslo en ¥18000.- y lo de las chicas por ¥2000 más puedo llegar a un acuerdo.  
  
Kuno: Está bien Nabiki Tendo, regocíjate de la generosidad de mi corazón [Tendiéndolo un montón de billetes a Nabiki], y considero que con lo que te estoy entregando puedo contar con tu colaboración. además necesito saber de donde obtuviste esas fotografías de mi ignominioso pasado.  
  
Nabiki: Kuno te apoyaré con tus aventuras románticas, pero fuera de los muros de esta casa. Con respecto de quién obtuve las fotografías. bueno eso fue un simple intercambio.  
  
Kuno: ¿Intercambio? No! Entonces. como se atrevió Kodashi, mi propia sangre, mi hermana pequeña que.  
  
Nabiki: Corta el rollo Kuno, fue un negocio con ella, además siempre es un placer negociar contigo.  
  
Con estas palabras llevó a Kuno a la puerta, despidiéndolo y regresando a su dormitorio... Donde guardó cuidadosamente el dinero y tomó notas en su cuaderno de contabilidad.  
  
Nabiki: [Para sí misma] ¿Quién pensaría que unas fotos de un pequeño Kuno con su cama mojada serían tan rentables? Bueno, serán para otra ocasión las fotos de cuando lo raparon.  
  
Al cerrar su mueble se podían ver fotografías de Akane, Ranma como chica y chico, Kuno (rapado de unos 14 años) y otras fotos, cuadernos de notas y una pequeña caja de fondos. Mientras abajo:  
  
Ranma: Akane. ¿Qué le dijo Nabiki a Kuno que lo convenció tan fácilmente?  
  
Akane: [Con expresión de sorpresa] No lo sé y. no quiero saberlo.  
  
* * *  
  
Los días siguientes fueron similares, Kuno acosaba a Akane en el colegio, por lo que generalmente recibía un puñetazo o una patada. Por si fuera poco el rumor de que Ranma se había ido para no volver se propagó por el colegio, por lo que todos los "pretendientes" de Akane la acosaban en forma constante, al almuerzo, en gimnasia, en los vestidores, a la entrada y salida, en la calle y hasta la seguían a casa. Fueron días miserables para Akane y como nunca antes extrañó la compañía de Ranma, con su forma ruda, desconsiderada y a veces grosera de tratarla, siempre se preocupaba por ella y la protegía.  
  
Ese Viernes, durante la tercera semana después del accidente cuando las otras "novias" se enteraron del "accidente" no fue para mejor, por el contrario, crearon más problemas aún:  
  
Ukyo: [Durante el almuerzo en el colegio] ¡Akane Tendo!! ¡Te reto! Prepárate.  
  
Akane: ¡Ukyo! ¿Pero qué te pasa?  
  
Ukyo: Me he enterado de todo lo que pasó, me alejo a visitar al idiota de mi Padre unos días y tú. ¿Cómo pudiste?  
  
Akane: Por qué no te calmas primero. y entonces hablamos tranquilamente.  
  
Ukyo: No puedo permitirlo, como la prometida de Ranma lo defenderé de cualquiera que lo ataque. Te espero en el patio cuando terminen las clases hoy.  
  
Akane: ¿No quieres conversar primero?  
  
Ukyo: (Tirando una pequeña espátula, la cual quedó firmemente clavada en el escritorio de Akane.) ¡NO!  
  
Akane: ¡BIEN! Como artista marcial y heredera de la familia Tendo no puedo dejar pasar semejante provocación, prepárate Ukyo Kuonji.  
  
Alumno 1: Parece que esta vez es en serio.  
  
Esa tarde se había juntado un gran número de estudiantes, Kuno sentado a un costado del campo había decidido no intervenir, sobre todo después de la mirada de Akane cuando lo sugirió.  
  
Kuno: [Sin hablar a nadie en particular] Ella deberá enfrentar este duelo y sus consecuencias como parte del destino.  
  
Varios alumnos alrededor de Kuno asintieron y opinaron al respecto.  
  
Ukyo: Este duelo será para ver quién tiene el derecho de ser la prometida de Ranma. Por lo que pienso pelear en serio, así es que si quieres retirarte Akane este es el momento, comprenderás que si lo haces perderás todo derecho sobre él.  
  
Akane: ¡Déjate de decir tonterías! ¡Y prepárate!  
  
Las dos chicas se enfrentaban cara a cara estudiando sus movimientos para atacar, Akane estaba lista para esquivar las espátulas de Ukyo, Ukyo al mismo tiempo se preparaba para atacar evitando que Akane la alcanzara con sus pies o puños. En eso las dos chicas corrieron una hacia la otra, Akane evitando una serie de espátulas de Ukyo y saltando, Ukyo a su vez bloqueando con su espátula gigante la patada de Akane. Con la fuerza del golpe ambas chicas quedaron separadas frente a frente.  
  
Ukyo: Fue un buen intento Akane. Has mejorado mucho.  
  
Akane: .y tu velocidad es muy buena Ukyo. ¿Lista? Kyaaaaa [Avanzando para dar una serie de puñetazos]  
  
En ese momento una cinta de color rojo pasó entre las dos chicas interrumpiendo la pelea.  
  
Akane y Ukyo: [Al unísono] Kodashi.  
  
Kodashi: Si esta lucha es por Ranma-sama, entonces. ¡Yo también participaré!  
  
Ukyo: Akane. ¿Tú le avisaste a esta loca?  
  
Akane: No. y no sé como se enteró.  
  
Akane y Ukyo: Nabiki!  
  
La tensión aumentaba en el campo, las tres chicas formaban un triángulo más fatídico que el de las Bermudas, cada una lista para atacar al momento de ver la menor ventaja. En eso, en el centro del triángulo se clavó un bombori.  
  
Shampoo: ¡Ustedes creer que poder pelear por Ranma y que yo no enterarme! !Prepárense¡  
  
En ese momento se armó una batalla campal entre las chicas, de la nube de tierra y pétalos de rosa negra, se podían ver de cuando en cuando piernas pateando, puños, espátulas, los bomboris, cintas, pinos y otros artículos de gimnasia.  
  
A los pocos instantes, de la nube de tierra salió Akane, con una manga desgarrada, sucia y un ojo en tinta. Con cara de espanto se decía para sí misma:  
  
Akane: ¿Serán brutas estas mujeres? Yo me voy a mi casa.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane se encontraba en la tina relajándose después de llegar a casa, aún recordaba la pelea, los golpes y las frases dichas al calor de los golpes. Sonrió un poco pensando en que había repartido unos cuantos golpes bien dados y que ellas se llevaron la parte más dura de la pelea. Aún así se tocó el pómulo cerca del ojo sintiendo el lugar donde le habían propinado el golpe, dolía más en su orgullo que en lo físico y lo peor es que no sabía quien fue. Pero sospechaba de.  
  
Kasumi: Akane? ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
Akane: Si estas sola. Entra.  
  
Kasumi: [Kasumi entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, luego abrió un pequeño pote de ungüento que traía] Déjame ver. ya está! [Sonriendo] Akane deberás ser un poco más cuidadosa con tus ejercicios. Ahora sécate sin sacarte el ungüento, que voy a tener la cena lista dentro de unos 30 minutos.  
  
Akane: Gracias Kasumi.  
  
Para la sorpresa de Akane cuando bajó al comedor encontró que estaban sentadas en torno a Ranma, Ukyo y Shampoo, tratando de atenderla al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ranma: Akane. [Con ojos grandes que suplicaban auxilio]  
  
Akane: [Con sorpresa y enojo] ¡¿Qué hacen en mi casa?! Y. ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo a Ranma?!  
  
Ukyo: Yo vine a cuidar de mi prometido¡ [Esto fue dicho con cierta ira y agregando con voz fría] No puedo permitir el dejar a mi prometido en manos de quién lo hirió.  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo no puede permitir que "otra" vez la chica violenta lastime a Ranma, es deber de amazonas de mi tribu cuidar de nuestros enfermos y heridos. No pretendo abandonar ahora.  
  
Ukyo: Ves Ranma-chan, Akane no es la mujer para ti. Con lo que te ha hecho, demuestra que en realidad no es capaz de amar, no conoce ese sentimiento, es una bestia que.  
  
Akane: [Interrumpiendo a Ukyo herida y enojada pero avergonzada por la verdad de las palabras] !Ukyo¡ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ahora, si quieres podemos terminar lo que comenzamos en la tarde antes de ser interrumpidas.  
  
Ukyo: !Me parece muy bien¡  
  
Shampoo: !No olvidar mí persona, yo también tengo derecho a luchar!  
  
Como a cada momento las voces subían de tono, al final casi gritaban. Llegó Kasumi atraída por las voces, parándose en la puerta y con una cuchara de madera en la mano:  
  
Kasumi: Dios mío! No se dan cuenta que Ranma necesita reposo. Ahora si tanto quieren pelear vayan al dojo. O por otra parte, ¿Porqué tienen que pelear? ¿No existe otra forma de acabar con esta disputa? o sino. ¿Quién cuidará a Ranma-chan?.  
  
Con las últimas palabras de Kasumi, Ranma tiritó, tuvo un mal presagio acentuado por un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda.  
  
Ranma: Kasumi no creo que sea buena idea.  
  
Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo: ¡ACEPTO!  
  
Akane: Pero. ¿Cómo lo haremos? No podemos atender a Ranma las 3 al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ukyo: Lo mejor será que nos turnemos.  
  
Shampoo: No parece justo, a menos que tengamos cada una un turno distinto cada día.  
  
Akane: Entonces que sea durante una semana.  
  
Sound: [Saliendo de la nada] !HIJA MÍA¡ Sé que serás la ganadora! Nadie podría derrotar el gran amor que ustedes se tienen.  
  
Akane: [Interrumpiendo y sonrojada] NO ES ESO! Es que yo. [Mirando a Ranma que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojada] Es que yo. como artista marcial no puedo dejar pasar este reto.  
  
Genma: [Dándole un palmazo a Ranma en la espalda] Pero que tío más afortunado eres Ranma. Mira que cuidarte 3 chicas lindas.  
  
Ranma: [Para sí mismo] Espero que no me maten estas 3 loc. [Viendo que la escuchaban, guardo silencio, con la más hermosa de sus sonrisas que provocó que más de una hormona se alterara]  
  
Fue así como las 3 decidieron cuidar a Ranma, el único que tenía un mal presentimiento fue el mismo Ranma. Luego procedieron a hacer un sorteo de los turnos los cuales quedaron registrados en una pizarra que trajo Kasumi, como juez imparcial actuó Nabiki (por una módica suma). Los testigos fueron Sound y Genma. Los turnos comenzarían por la mañana, por lo que las chicas se retiraron para prepararse. Esa noche luego que se acostaran.  
  
Ranma: Akane ¿Por qué aceptaste este concurso?  
  
Akane: [Extrañada por la pregunta] Y. ¿Por qué preguntas ahora?  
  
Ranma: [Dándose media vuelta para dormirse y hablando despacio] Porque.. es que no me interesa el concurso, estabamos tan bien. y a gusto. nosotros solos.ZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Akane: Ranma. yo. ¿Ranma? [Levantándose de la cama y acercándose a ella] Creo que esta dormida.  
  
Akane se quedó un rato viendo como dormía Ranma, luego suavemente retiró su cabello de su rostro, arropándola y luego muy despacio besó su frente, después se metió en su cama para dormirse.  
  
Akane: Buenas noches Ranma.  
  
* * *  
  
Para Ranma los días ya no eran tan difíciles, podía moverse por sí misma aunque lentamente y todavía con mucha dificultad, hacía poco menos de una semana que le permitieron caminar, aunque con muletas, pero siendo Ranma y como por voluntad no se quedaba atrás de nadie, finalmente lo consiguió. Esto significaba más autonomía, como poder ir al baño sola, moverse dentro de cada piso, pero seguía teniendo limitaciones, ya que, para subir y bajar las escalas, para entrar y salir del furo o salir al patio todavía necesitaba ayuda.  
  
Cuando Ranma finalmente bajó al primer piso, en la sala pudo leer en el pizarrón los horarios, según el cual tenía todavía unos 20 minutos de paz. Los aprovechó para ir al baño sola y lavarse, al menos tenía algo de orgullo aún, ya era malo que la vieran en ese estado, y que la tuvieran que ayudar por más de dos semanas a realizar hasta las más mínimas tareas.  
  
Cuando terminó se sentó mirando al jardín sin pensar en nada en particular, solo mirar y disfrutar del viento y el sol. En eso se sentó a su lado Kasumi con una bandeja con 2 tazas de té.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Qué haces Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Nada Kasumi, solo disfruto el sol.  
  
Kasumi: ¿No quieres una taza de té?  
  
Ranma: Pero. no tienes otras cosas que hacer. [Pensando que lo que dijo podría ofender a Kasumi] .No me mal interpretes, es decir tú siempre estás tan ocupada con la casa, así es que, ¿Porqué pierdes el tiempo conmigo?  
  
Kasumi: Pasar mi tiempo con mis amigos, no es perder el tiempo Ranma- chan. [Como siempre, dijo esto con una sonrisa que la hacía ver encantadora]. Y compartir un momento de paz con una taza de té, ayuda al espíritu.  
  
Ranma: Gracias Kasumi, como siempre dentro de tus palabras se encuentra una gran verdad.  
  
Kasumi: Ja, Ja, Ja. Que cosas dices Ranma-chan.  
  
Este agradable momento de paz duró poco, cuando terminaban el té se vieron interrumpidos por la repentina aparición de una sombra que se acercaba aparentemente "volando".  
  
Shampoo: Ni-hao! [Al decir esto aterrizó con su bicicleta casi encima de Ranma]  
  
Ranma: AAAA! ¡Podrías tener más cuidado, casi nos caes encima!  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo viene a cuidar a Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Lo sé! [enojada] Y puedo decir que esto no me.  
  
Kasumi: [Interrumpiendo a Ranma] Ranma, deberías darle las gracias por venir a cuidarte, ahora yo podré atender mejor los deberes de la casa.  
  
Ranma: Lo siento Kasumi. Gracias Ak.. Shampoo! He, he, he.  
  
Shampoo no comprendió la intención de las palabras de Ranma, o no dio indicios de comprender claramente esas palabras. Kasumi se retiró a la cocina con las tazas y Shampoo se sentó a su lado, abriendo la mochila que había traído. Desde su interior saco varios frascos pequeños de aspecto curioso y otras cosas.  
  
Ranma: ¿Qué son todas esas cosas Shampoo?  
  
Shampoo: Son especias raras China para preparar comida de Ranma. [Esto lo dijo muy feliz] Ahora Shampoo tiene un programa de cosa que hacer hoy.  
  
Ranma: Déjalo Shampoo, yo ya tengo una rutina que incluye estudios, ejercicios y diversión.  
  
Shampoo: Entonces empezamos por diversión.  
  
Ranma: NO! [Con una expresión muy seria] Me ayudes o no lo primero son mis ejercicios, por dos horas.  
  
Después de decir esto, Ranma se desplazó hasta la mesa donde tenía un montón de cuadernos y libros. Tomando un cuaderno lo abrió y revisó la rutina preparada por el Doctor Toufuu para ella. Se movió hasta la puerta de corredera que da hacia fuera donde se quedó sentada con las piernas apoyadas en el suelo para comenzar sus ejercicios.  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo va a ayudar.  
  
Se sentó en el suelo frente a Ranma con el cuaderno en las manos estudiando los ejercicios con cuidado. Al terminar después de lo que parecieron horas, Ranma se encontraba agotada, no por nada, ejercitarse con una amazona no es un juego, además Shampoo se había portado como una profesional.  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo triste porque tiene que irse para que otra venga, pero si querer Shampoo quedar, y decimos a otra novia que renuncie.  
  
Ranma: .!¡. Te tengo que recordar que todo lo relacionado a este concurso fue idea de ustedes y no mía. Por lo que por mí, lo pueden olvidar.  
  
Shampoo: Ha! Shampoo casi olvidar, volver rápido.  
  
Salió de la sala, volviendo casi 15 minutos después con un par de panes al vapor preparados por ella.  
  
Ranma: Shampoo, no tienes por qué molestarte yo estoy bien, si quieres no vuelvas mañana.  
  
Shampoo: [Sin hacer caso a las palabras de Ranma] Hasta mañana Ranma!  
  
Ranma quedó sola por un rato, el que aprovechó para tratar de hacer las tareas que le traía a diario Akane desde el colegio. Después de eso, Kasumi preparó la mesa y almorzaron. Para sorpresa de Ranma, lo que había entretenido a Shampoo fue que dejó preparado más Pan al Vapor para su almuerzo. Mientras reposaba el almuerzo, Ranma se quedó viendo TV un rato. En eso, por la puerta, se asomó una cara sonriendo.  
  
Ukyo: Hola Ranchan! ¿Cómo estás hoy?  
  
Ranma: Hola Ukyo. Bien. ¿Tú también estás de acuerdo en participar de esta locura?  
  
Ukyo: ¿Locura? ¡Locura es como te trata Akane, mira que herirte de esa forma!  
  
Al decir estas palabras se notaba cuanto le molestaba la idea que Akane no fuera castigada por sus actos.  
  
Ranma: Fue un accidente y ya pasó. [Desviando la mirada] Tú crees que algo así me preocuparía por mucho tiempo? Yo ya. la perdoné, pero.  
  
Ukyo: ¿Pero. qué Ranchan?  
  
Ranma: No. nada. ¿Tienes algún plan o sólo me harás compañía por un rato?  
  
Ukyo: No tengo nada planeado, sólo vine para hacerte compañía y ayudarte en lo que pueda.  
  
Ranma: Entonces, ¿Me puedes ayudar con la tarea? Hay varias cosas que no entiendo.  
  
Ukyo: [Sonriendo dulcemente] Como tú quieras.  
  
Pasaron casi toda la tarde estudiando o conversando animadamente. Al final de la tarde, habían avanzado mucho con la tarea. Ukyo antes de irse preparó unos Okonomiyakis para comerlos junto con el Té de la tarde. Pero cuando llegó Akane.  
  
Ranma: Oh! Hola Akane!  
  
Akane: [Al ver que todavía se encontraba Ukyo] Hummpp! [Dio media vuelta y se fue]  
  
Ranma: ¿Qué le pasará?  
  
Había saludado alegremente a Akane, pero se había ido enojada. Mirando a Ukyo, la cual parecía una gata engrifada del enfado, comprendió muy bien lo que pasaba.  
  
Ukyo: Me voy. [Endulzando la voz] Nos vemos mañana corazón.  
  
Ranma: . hasta mañana. [Para sí misma] Creo que me voy a deprimir como nunca antes.  
  
Ukyo se retiró a su casa/restorán para alcanzar a atender a los comensales de la tarde y ganar algo de dinero prometiendo volver al otro día con ingredientes para hacer Okonomiyakis para todos.  
  
El resto de la semana fue igual, el día Domingo no fue mejor, por el contrario fue más tenso. La tarde de ese día, Ranma se encontraba en el jardín sentada bajo un árbol haciendo su tarea con Ukyo, cuando sintió que. Un brazo se deslizaba por sobre su estómago abrazándola desde atrás, otra mano se deslizaba desde el lado contrario subiendo hasta su seno derecho apretándolo firmemente, Ukyo, levantó la vista desde sus cuadernos quedando muda. Ranma, reaccionó dando un grito corto, no de una chica a la cual le dan un agarrón sino que un grito para descargar un golpe: Kyyaaaaaaa.  
  
Primero dio un codazo hacia atrás con su codo izquierdo y luego el derecho, volvió a dar un codazo con el codo izquierdo y golpeo hacia atrás con los nudillos de su puño izquierdo. Se escucho un "THUNP!", de un golpe bien dado.  
  
Al girarse para ver quien la atacaba, Ranma vio tendido en el pasto a Kuno, que estaba viendo estrellas.  
  
Ranma: [Con cara de fastidio] No podía ser otro más que este idiota, mira que acercarse por atrás y agarrarme una te.  
  
Como vio la cara de sorpresa de Ukyo, que la miraba fijamente, Ranma se ruborizó mucho.  
  
Ukyo: Ranma, no sabía que te gustaba Kuno.  
  
Con cara de sorpresa, pero también con una expresión de picardía.  
  
Ranma: ¡¿Qué, tú estas loca?! Como que me va gustar este desgraciado.  
  
Ukyo: [Soltó una alegre risa] JA, JA, JA. Bromeaba Ranchan, solo bromeaba.. JA, JA, JA.  
  
Kuno: [Incorporándose repentinamente] Mi Diosa de los Cabellos de Fuego, sé que tenéis que haberme extrañado mucho, y que mi compañía es lo único que tu corazón anhela para sanar.  
  
Ranma: Corta el rollo Kuno, nadie por aquí te ha extrañado.  
  
Kuno: [Sin oír las palabras de Ranma] Pues he venido a visitaros y entregarte todo la pasión de mi corazón [Acto seguido sacó de detrás suyo ¿? un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, el cual le entregó, tomando o mejor dicho atrapando a Ranma por los brazos e impidiéndole moverse] Recompensaré tu paciencia con un apasionado beso.  
  
Se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro, con la mirada fija en sus ojos, su boca dispuesta al apasionado beso, su aliento sintiéndose peligrosamente ardiente cerca de su boca, Ranma como hipnotizada por su mirada no reaccionaba, viendo como Kuno se acercaba. En ese instante Ukyo se levantó con mirada colérica, tomando su mega espátula con ambas manos se dispuso a dar un golpe con todas sus fuerzas. Pero fue algo más sutil lo que detuvo al impetuoso amante, frente a los ojos de Kuno, bajó una foto, la cual atrajo su atención, cuando la enfocó correctamente, Kuno quedó paralizado de horror y vergüenza. Tendió su mano para atrapar la foto, pero esta fue puesta a salvo entre un par de hermosos senos de mujer, dentro de una blusa. Kuno tendió la mano hacia esos senos que lo llamaban, pero al momento de tocar fue detenido por un golpe de la espátula de Ukyo.  
  
Nabiki: Si quieres esta foto. paga. Si quieres tocar mis pechos. paga, pero te advierto que no tienes suficiente dinero para obtener ese placer, y ese atrevimiento te va acostar caro.  
  
Esto lo dijo con una expresión de dureza increíble para una chica tan joven y linda. Y con una frialdad que hizo que todos pensaran en una repentina llegada del invierno.  
  
Kuno: Nabiki? [Kuno vio que esos senos que lo habían hipnotizado pertenecían a Nabiki, y luego al ver su expresión sólo pudo tragar saliva] Lo siento Nabiki Tendo. pero mi corazón pertenece a.  
  
Nabiki: NO ME IMPORTA ESO, me importa saber cuanto dinero tienes en este momento.  
  
Kuno: ¿Por qué Nabiki Tendo?  
  
Nabiki: Porque sólo el dinero podría calmar mi furia.  
  
Kuno: Te lo doy todo pero. entrégame esa foto.  
  
Nabiki: [Relajando su expresión] Eso amigo. es un trato.  
  
Luego Nabiki pasó los siguientes 15 minutos increpando a Kuno por no cumplir su promesa. Por lo que le aplico una multa (La cual consistía en comprarle el almuerzo durante toda la siguiente semana), Ukyo se preparó para irse sorprendida por la actitud de Nabiki y sobre todo por la de Ranma. Mientras Ranma fue al baño a lavarse la cara y calmarse antes de volver al patio.  
  
Ukyo: [Para sí misma] En los negocios es mejor ser amiga o socia de Nabiki, ella es terrible. Pero me podría ayudar con mi negocio. aunque no creo que eso sea gratis.  
  
Ranma: Ofrécele comida gratis por un tiempo y ella te ayudará. [Ukyo vio el rostro de Ranma sonriendo, dándose cuenta de lo linda que se había puesto] Créeme.. Lo sé por experiencia, ella te ayudará por una cuota.  
  
Ukyo: [Dejando de guardar sus cosas, miró a Ranma con repentina seriedad] Ranma. dime ¿Qué te pasó hace un rato?, Pensé que reaccionarías y golpearías a Kuno, pero. te quedaste congelada.  
  
Ranma: [Con expresión de desconsuelo y extrañeza] No lo sé. no podía moverme, me sentí muy rara. [Guardó silencio por un momento y agregó] Dejémoslo así por ahora, ya? No le cuentes nada a nadie.  
  
Esa noche a Ranma la asaltaron terribles pesadillas en las que se veía con su cuerpo de chica besando con pasión a un chico que no conocía, al final el chico era Kuno, ella no pudo evitar por más que quiso que la desnudara para hacer el am. en eso Ranma despertó sudando frío, sintiendo miedo, vergüenza, remordimientos, furia e impotencia. Se quedó un rato sentada en su futon, fijándose que no había despertado a Akane.  
  
Ranma: [Para sí misma] Pero. que me pasa, ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña?  
  
El día siguiente no fue mejor, por el contrario, todo fue empeorando. Las chicas en lugar de atenderla o acompañarla se dedicaron a pelear entre ellas, Ranma no se sentía bien y no sabía que le estaba pasando.  
  
Esa noche seguía sintiéndose mal, más que mal, rara. Dándose cuenta de eso Akane, decidió que era mejor que durmiera en su cama y ella en el futon. Aunque no dijo nada, Akane estaba preocupada.  
  
Akane: [Mirando a Ranma desde el futon y para sí misma] Ranma, sánate pronto. ¿Qué haría yo si te pasara algo? ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahora? Tal vez, me preocupo demasiado y es sólo un resfrío. [Ahora en voz más alta] Buenas noches Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Nas. noche. Akane.. ZZZZZZZ  
  
La noche transcurrió sin problemas hasta que como a las 3 de la madrugada, se escuchó un ruido muy ligero, alguien trataba suavemente de abrir la ventana del dormitorio... Hasta que lo logró. La ventana se abrió lentamente sin hacer ruido, nadie notó que una sombra entraba por la ventana, sólo la cortina se movió, impulsada por la brisa nocturna. La misteriosa sombra se deslizó por la habitación de Akane. Con ojos brillantes, se desplazó en la obscuridad con una agilidad y sigilo increíbles, se acercó a la cama donde una figura dormía inocentemente. Se podía escuchar el sonido de "alguien" oliendo el ambiente. Cuando sorpresivamente la sombra notó algo extraño en la figura que dormía. Retrocedió lentamente mirando entorno, entonces. atacó a la figura que dormía.  
  
Ranma: !!UUAAAA¡¡.. ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ME DESPIERTA A MEDIA NOCHE?  
  
Akane: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Las luces del dormitorio se encendieron (gracias a Akane), quedando al descubierto una escena de lo más curiosa. Ranma se encontraba sentada en la cama con marcas de patas en la cara, mientras trataba de defenderse con la almohada, de los ataques de este enemigo misterioso; mientas en los pies de la cama se encontraba P-Chan, furioso enfrentando a su "enemigo".  
  
Akane: P-Chan! ¿Qué haces? Ranma es P-Chan así que no le hagas daño.  
  
Ranma: Pero. ¡¿Qué dices Akane?! Si fue ese estúpido cerdo tuyo el que me atacó mientras dormía.  
  
Akane: Pero es que. . eso no importa ahora, simplemente no le hagas daño a mi P-Chan.  
  
Ranma: [Con cara de aflicción y casi al borde de las lágrimas, en voz baja] Entonces Akane tú. ¿Prefieres a P-Chan que a mí? . ¿?. Comprendo. Akane.  
  
Con gran pena y esfuerzo Ranma empezó a bajarse de la cama de Akane, mientras P-Chan saltaba a sus brazos. Akane se quedo casi congelada al ver la actitud y la pena en la cara de Ranma, cuando reaccionó le dijo:  
  
Akane: ¿Qué haces Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Te dejo tranquila con tu mascota Akane, no deseo molestarte más. -snif-  
  
Akane: Ranma. Tú no eres así Ranma, eres un guerrero fuerte y orgulloso que.  
  
Ranma: [Interrumpiendo a Akane] ¡YA NO! . Y eso no tiene que ver con tu preferencia por ese. animal, te dejo. [Al tratar de pararse, se le enredó su pie enyesado en las sábanas, cayendo al suelo]. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué?.  
  
Akane: [Dejando a P-Chan a un lado y arrodillándose junto a Ranma] Ranma. no seas tonto. Déjame ayudarte.  
  
Ranma: [Ranma sin mirar a Akane se resistió a su ayuda] Déjame Akane. no quiero tu compasión sé que realmente no me. no quieres que esté a tu lado.  
  
Akane: [Asustada por el comportamiento de Ranma] ¿Pero. qué dices Ranma?  
  
Ranma: [Desenredando el pié con un tirón, lo que hizo que se mordiera el labio por el dolor] Sólo. sólo repito lo que tantas veces me has dicho.  
  
Akane: [Con un poco de esfuerzo Akane ayudó a Ranma a sentarse en la cama]. ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
Ranma: No me siento bien, me siento "rara". es como si no fuera yo. Tengo ganas de romper las cosas y después quiero llorar. Jamás me había pasado antes.  
  
Akane: [Akane abrazó a Ranma con cuidado]. Vas a estar bien, dentro de poco vas a estar bien.  
  
Akane se sentía culpable por las palabras de Ranma, eran verdad del todo ¿Cuántas veces ella se lo había gritado?  
  
Después de un rato Ranma se volvió a meter en la cama y Akane volvió al futon, ninguna de las dos notó el momento en que P-Chan salió del dormitorio. Le tomó el resto de la noche a P-Chan encontrar la bajada al primer piso en la obscuridad, tres veces se encontró con un panda peludo, dos veces con un bigotudo Sr. Tendo, y tres veces Nabiki, que lo corrió tirándole cosas, como sus zapatillas de levantarse o el reloj despertador. Como a las 11 de la mañana P-Chan despertó donde dormía, cansado de deambular por el campo, las calles y luego por dentro de la casa. Luego de despertarse buscó el baño, como guerrero (cerdo o no) necesitaba respuestas.  
  
Ryoga: [Aún en el baño] Ese cretino de Ranma! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a dormir en la misma habitación que MI Akane-san?!  
  
Salió del baño dispuesto a pelear, más bien a castigar a Ranma, por lo que decidió buscarlo dentro de la casa hasta encontrarlo, sin salir al jardín o al patio (por miedo a perderse). Al dar lo que él creía la 3ª vuelta por la casa (siendo en realidad la 5ª vuelta) encontró a Ranma sentada en el suelo de la sala con los pies colgando y mirando el paisaje, cerca de ella se encontraban varios libros y cuadernos. A pesar de las evidencias no parecía estar estudiando, estaba distraída pensado en quién sabe que.  
  
Ryoga: Ranma! Prepárate, hoy pagarás por lo que hiciste ayer.  
  
Ranma: ¿Ryoga? De qué diablos hablas!. ¿Qué se supone que lo fue que hice ayer?. cochinillo.  
  
Ryoga: ¿Cochinillo? Cómo te atreves. prepárate!. KYAAAAAAA.  
  
Ryoga saltó al ataque dispuesto a golpear a Ranma con su puño derecho. Ranma cruzo sus brazos frente a su cara preparándose para recibir el golpe. Cuando frente a él se cruzó una figura con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados.  
  
Ranma: ¡NO AKANE!  
  
Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Akane lentamente abrió los ojos y vio que Ryoga con la mano empuñada y la expresión de su cara congelada la observaba, mientras Ranma se encontraba en el suelo, tratando de incorporarse. Ella se había caído al suelo al momento de tratar de proteger a Akane. Su pierna fracturada se había enredado con el borde del piso, dándole un fuerte tirón y provocando su caída. Akane se agachó rápidamente para atender a Ranma, viendo que ésta se había golpeado fuertemente la cara en el suelo y ahora sangraba por la nariz.  
  
Akane: Ranma. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás sangrando. espera un poco, voy a buscar una toalla mojada. [Akane salió rumbo al baño]  
  
Ryoga: ¿Cómo es posible que Akane te quiera proteger? Maldito seas Saotome. Dime ¿Qué le has hecho a Akane?  
  
Esto lo dijo con tal furia que no podía evitar que sus dientes rechinaran.  
  
Ranma: [Viendo a Ryoga con una expresión divertida] Serás bruto Ryoga, casi le haces daño a Akane con tu estupidez. Porqué mejor no te calmas, y te sientas aquí para que te dé las explicaciones que quieres.  
  
Ryoga: .¿?. ¿Te estás burlando de mí?  
  
Ranma: ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?  
  
Ryoga: Bien. pero a la primera cosa rara. lo pagas.  
  
Ranma: [Girándose lo más posible para tener una buena visión] ¿Crees que podría?  
  
Entonces Ryoga se sentó al lado de Ranma, viendo que tenía una expresión rara en la mirada. Se preguntaba que pasaba y se sentía aún más extrañado de su comportamiento.  
  
Ryoga: Será mejor que tu explicación sea convincente, porque todavía no te he perdonado.  
  
Ranma sólo se limitó a levantar lo más posible su pierna fracturada, depositándola con mucho esfuerzo sobre las de Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga: ¡¿Qué te pasa?¡ Te voy a.  
  
Por primera vez Ryoga se dio cuenta de la pierna fracturada de Ranma. Con cara de incredulidad empezó con preguntas.  
  
Ryoga: ¿Quién, cómo, cuándo?  
  
Ranma: Es una larga historia, veamos. todo comenzó como hace un mes.  
  
Luego de un rato de contar lo que había pasado, ayudada (e interrumpida) por Akane, que había traído a Ranma una toalla mojada, Ryoga "perdonó" la osadía de Ranma.  
  
Ryoga: Akane san, si quieres. yo me quedaré con Ranma en su cuarto para mantener al Maestro controlado, [Agregando en voz baja] Y a Ranma lejos de ti. Así tu podrás dormir tranquila y sola.  
  
Ranma: ¿Sola? ¿Y que acaso no cuenta P-Chan?  
  
Akane: No seas tonto Ranma, como te puedes poner celoso de un cerdito.  
  
Ranma: Porque ese cerdo es un aprovechado que. te mira en tu intimidad.  
  
Ranma tenía una expresión de enfado en su cara mirando fijamente a Ryoga, mientras Akane y Ryoga estaban muy sonrojados, sobretodo Ryoga.  
  
Ranma: [Mirando a Ryoga] ¿No te lo dije? Apuesto a que ese cerdo te observa con sus pequeños y maliciosos ojos cuando te cambias de ropa.  
  
En ese momento a Ryoga le empezó a salir sangre por la nariz.  
  
Akane: ¿Ryoga tu también? . ¿Pero que les pasa a este par?  
  
Ryoga: [Con la cara muy roja y absolutamente delirante de imágenes y recuerdos] ¿Yo ? Akane san no me pasa nada.  
  
En ese momento Ryoga se desmayó cayendo a lo largo al lado de Ranma.  
  
Ranma: ¿Ryoga?  
  
Paso un largo rato en cual Ranma se quedó sola, después que Akane la retara por hostigar a Ryoga. Sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida "rara", no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, en eso se angustió y no sabía por qué. Se dio cuenta que estaba irritable y que cambiaba de ánimo a cada momento. Durante la tarde siguió sintiéndose mal, le empezaron a doler los huesos y le dieron unos pocos calambres suaves. Pensando que lo más probable fuera que se fuera a morir, estaba deprimida, asustada, triste, en general no era "ella" misma.  
  
Durante toda la tarde estuvo inmersa en pensamientos sombríos, imaginando cosas indecentes que Akane hacía con P-Chan mientras estaban a solas, tal vez, a ella le gustaban las cosas raras, o bien, ya sabía que Ryoga y P- Chan eran el mismo, y entonces pasaba las noches con él.  
  
Al atardecer, cuando se sentía más miserable que nunca en su vida, Akane la vino a acompañar un rato, viendo que no se comportaba en forma normal se empezó a preocupar, pero como preocuparse sin aportar soluciones no es útil, se le ocurrió que debía hacer algo.  
  
Akane: Si me permites [Procedió a soltar el cabello de Ranma por completo]. Tienes un cabello muy lindo Ranma, muy largo, suave y sedoso.  
  
La forma en que la peinaba, su suave canturreo y su compañía tuvieron un efecto casi mágico, empezó lentamente a calmarse y sentirse acompañada, a pesar de lo cual, sin saber por qué, cayeron unas pocas lágrimas, que se deslizaron lentamente por sus mejillas. Se olvidó por completo de las ideas que cruzaron por su mente.  
  
Ranma: [Mirando al piso] ¿Me quie.? Yo. Akane no me dejes solo.  
  
Akane: Ranma. . no te preocupes, no voy a dejarte.  
  
Permanecieron un largo rato en silencio, mientras Akane seguía cepillando su cabello, se sentía una enorme tranquilidad en el ambiente. Después de cepillar su cabello, con cuidado lo amarró en una cola de caballo en lugar de su habitual trenza.  
  
Ranma: Akane, ¿Por qué una cola de caballo?  
  
Akane: [Algo ruborizada] Porque así te ves más linda. y no me resultan bien las trenzas.  
  
Ranma: [Con una hermosa sonrisa] Gracias Akane. creo.  
  
Con lo que se apoyó en su pecho durmiéndose. Akane la miraba con una expresión que reflejaba una gran ternura y cierta preocupación por su inusual forma de comportarse. Estaba demostrando tener una sensibilidad que jamás habría sospechado.  
  
Akane: [Suavemente] ¿Qué te pasa Ranma?  
  
En ese momento apareció Ryoga por detrás de la pareja. Se quedó un rato quieto, congelado, su cara se crispó con furia, se preparó, parecía un lobo rabioso a punto de saltar sobre un conejo desprevenido. En ese instante con un potente grito de batalla saltó sobre la pareja.  
  
Ryoga: KKYAAAAAA!!!  
  
Akane: ¡¿Qué?!  
  
Ranma: [Despertando bruscamente] MMMMMMM.. !¡. RYOGA NOOO¡¡  
  
Ryoga pasó sobre las cabezas de las dos chicas que esperaban el terrible golpe abrazadas y con los ojos cerrados. La patada que dio Ryoga con la pierna derecha por completo extendida golpeó con enorme fuerza a. Happosai, que quedó "clavado" en el muro.  
  
Ryoga: Akane-san ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Akane: Si Ryoga-kun.  
  
Ranma: ¿Se puede saber que pretendías? Casi nos matas del susto.  
  
Ryoga: [Dirigiéndose a Ranma] Le prometí a Akane que mantendría a raya al viejo chivo y pienso cumplir mi promesa a pesar de. [Mirando la expresión de Ranma se quedó callado] Es decir, vi que el viejo chivo venía dispuesto a atacarlas y aproveché el momento cuando saltó.  
  
Ranma se fijó en ese instante en la pequeña figura de Happosai "clavado" en el muro.  
  
Ranma: . bien. te pido que me disculpes. .gra. gracias Ryoga.  
  
Akane: Gracias Ryoga, es bueno tenerte por aquí mientras Ranma no se pueda defender bien.  
  
Ranma: Akane!! [Ligeramente enojada] Yo siempre he sabido defenderme.  
  
Akane: JA, JA, JA. No seas tonto Ranma, y no te agites. Quédate quieta mientras voy por algo de beber.  
  
Con esas palabras Akane se alejó en dirección a la cocina. Ranma se trató de sentar mejor pero perdió el equilibrio al pivotar su pierna enyesada. Trató de agarrarse de algo pero, esto resultó infructuoso, cerró los ojos y se preparó para el golpe. En ese momento sintió que unas manos fuertes la atrapaban por los brazos, sintiendo que la abrazaban. Ranma abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Ryoga muy cerca del propio.  
  
En ese momento Ranma se quedó quieta, mientras Ryoga la miraba a los ojos. Un tanto perturbado, Ryoga la ayudó a sentarse correctamente.  
  
Ryoga: ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Ranma: Bien. gracias nuevamente Ryoga [Las palabras de Ranma eran suaves y en voz muy baja]  
  
Ranma se retiró como pudo del lado de Ryoga, se sentía realmente "extraña". Cuando Ryoga la abrazó para evitar su caída, Ranma se sintió protegida y bien. Esto la molestaba demasiado. pero, su cuerpo de chica respondía solo.¿?  
  
Ranma miraba desde donde estaba sentada a Ryoga, ahora le parecía un buen tipo después de todo. No era muy cortés, ni educado, pero tenía cierta nobleza y no era malo de corazón. Lo peor era que físicamente le parecía atractivo. .pero significaba que de algún extraño modo le GUSTABA RYOGA, eso NO PODÍA SER, no desde que rompiera el hechizo de la caña que trajo de quién sabe donde. y si. ¿Si ahora el hechizo se había activado nuevamente?.  
  
Ranma: ¡NO! ¡No puede ser, yo soy hombre!  
  
Esto lo dijo en voz baja y para sí misma, pero al mirar abajo vio sus prominentes pechos y guardó silencio.  
  
Cuando llego Akane encontró que Ryoga se encontraba medio dormido sentado en la puerta de corredera mientras se apoyaba en el marco, mientras que Ranma se encontraba prácticamente en el otro extremo de la puerta abrazando su pierna sana mientras reposaba la barbilla en su rodilla. Se veía hermosa y triste como un cuadro o una postal.  
  
Akane: Chicos les traje té. Lo preparó Kasumi.  
  
Ryoga: [Acercándose] Gracias Akane san.  
  
Akane: [Acercándose a ella con la taza] Ten Ranma.  
  
Ranma recibió la taza en silencio, Akane pude ver en su cara una expresión que claramente reflejaba una enorme confusión y algo de depresión. Por lo que se sentó junto a Ranma a tomar su té mientras al otro lado de ella se sentó Ryoga. En ese momento Ranma se sintió rodeada, primero miró a Akane y luego a Ryoga, entonces se sonrojó en forma más que notoria.  
  
Durante el resto del atardecer Ryoga y Akane se quedaron con Ranma para hacerle compañía y evitar que el depravado anciano molestara a Ranma, pero al parecer el cansancio del largo viaje y el golpe recibido fueron mucho más de lo que Happosai podía aguantar, por lo que permaneció inconsciente o durmiendo toda la tarde.  
  
Ryoga: Akane san, ¿Reflexionaste sobre lo que te dije?.  
  
Akane: ¿Qué cosa Ryoga?  
  
Ryoga: Que yo me quedaría con Ranma en su cuarto, así tú podrás dormir tranquila [Agregando en voz baja y para si mismo] Y evitar que "él" se quede a solas con Akane.  
  
Akane: Lo he estado pensando Ryoga y. y no creo que sea conveniente que tú duermas en el mismo cuarto que una chica.  
  
Ranma: HEY! ¡Yo soy un hombre!  
  
Tocando con la punta de uno de sus dedos un pecho de Ranma.  
  
Akane: Y estas serán de un hombre de "pelo en los PECHOS".  
  
Ranma sintió como si la quemaran con el simple tacto de un dedo, nunca antes había sentido una cosa así, se agitó muchísimo además de ruborizarse. Akane se quedó mirando a Ranma con expresión de espanto.  
  
Akane: ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
Se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre su frente. Como no notara nada, se estiró un poco para poner una de sus mejillas en su frente. Ranma quedó con su cabeza un tanto agachada y por lo tanto mirando directamente al escote de Akane, donde podía ver con perfecta claridad, el sostén de delgado encaje semi transparente de Akane (en realidad se transparentaba tanto que se le notaba todo). En ese momento, la temperatura de Ranma subió mucho y empezó lentamente a sangrar por la nariz.  
  
Akane: Será mejor que te recuestes Ranma. !!Kasumi¡¡  
  
Se escucharon pasos que corrían por todos lados hacia donde se encontraban.  
  
Kasumi: [Con su habitual sonrisa] ¿Qué pasa Akane?. HO! Ranma ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Akane: Kasumi llama al Doctor Toufuu.  
  
Kasumi se dirigió al teléfono a hacer la llamada.  
  
Sound: Ranma kun. NO PIENSES EN MORIRTE¡ ¿Qué sería de mi dojo si te pasa algo?¡¡  
  
Genma: No puedo creer que mi hijo sea tan débil.  
  
Ranma: Papá [Con voz débil y temblorosa que asustó a todos] acércate viejo que no puedo verte.  
  
Genma se acercó lentamente con profunda preocupación en sus ojos por su "muchacho", cuando estuvo cerca, Ranma le hizo señas por lo que se arrodilló a su lado. WHAMP¡¡ En ese momento un potente puñetazo envió a Genma directo a la poza de los peces.  
  
Ranma: ¿Qué te pareció eso viejo? Ahora, ¿Quién es el débil?  
  
Con el violento movimiento Ranma volvió a sangrar por la nariz, Akane lo tomó por los hombros y la recostó sobre sus rodillas mientras le decía.  
  
Akane: No me importan tus estúpidas discusiones pero te vas a quedar tranquila mientras viene el Doctor Toufuu.  
  
Kasumi: [Entrando] El Doctor Toufuu dijo que llegaría en un rato, pero si hacía falta podía mojarse con agua fría para bajar la fiebre.  
  
Akane: Entonces la llevaré al baño.  
  
Por mucho que intentó resistirse, Akane igual la llevó al baño. Cuando por fin las dejaron solas Akane, sin ninguna contemplación, le quitó su camisa (la misma camisa roja de estilo chino).  
  
Akane: ¡Ranma! ¿Por qué no estas usando sostén?  
  
Ranma: ¿Por qué debería usarlo? Yo no soy una mujer. Que "parezca" una chica es por la maldición.  
  
Akane: [Mirando a Ranma con los brazos cruzados] Pues disfrazas muy bien que eres hombre, cualquiera que te viera ahora diría que eres toda una mujer. Además muy sexy y bonita. De todos modos. te voy a refrescar un poco.  
  
Cuando terminó de decir esas palabras Akane le puso una toalla mojada en agua fría a la mitad de la espalda a Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Frrriiiiaaa!! Akane eso está que congela!  
  
Akane: No importa, ahora. el frente.  
  
Volvió a mojar la toalla en el agua fría y en forma rápida se la colocó sobre sus desnudos senos. Ranma se llevó rápidamente las manos a sus senos, sin decir nada se reclinó hacia delante tapándoselos con las manos, respirando en forma agitada. Después de un minuto o algo más de tiempo miró a Akane, con la cara absolutamente roja. Akane todavía con la toalla en la mano se quedo quieta al ver la reacción de Ranma. La expresión de Ranma sin embargo reflejaba un fuerte estado emocional.  
  
Akane: ¿Te encuentras bien Ranma?  
  
Ranma: No hagas eso de nuevo, fue mucho yo no. no había sentido nunca antes algo así.  
  
Continuaba respirando en forma agitada.  
  
Akane: Yo lo siento. creo que estás muy sensible de piel. No sé si podría ser. Espero que el Doctor Toufuu no demore.  
  
Akane ayudó a Ranma a vestirse, e ir a la sala. Donde se sentó junto a ella, Ranma se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y deprimida, mientras Akane le echaba miradas llenas de sospechas y preocupación. Después de unos 15 minutos llegó el Doctor Toufuu. Como siempre fue recibido por Kasumi con su hermosa sonrisa y palabras amables.  
  
Y como siempre eso bastó para que el Doctor se transformara en un idiota, babeando por Kasumi. Nabiki entonces llevó al Doctor Toufuu a la habitación de Akane, mientras Sound ayudaba a Ranma a subir las escaleras. Akane fue al baño y llevó la misma toalla mojada con agua fría.  
  
Kasumi: Akane ¿No irás a mojar de nuevo con agua fría a Ranma?  
  
Akane: Es para el Doctor Toufuu, él lo necesita más, créeme. mucho más de lo que tú crees.  
  
Después de estar respirando unos minutos con la cabeza fuera de la ventana y la toalla fría en el cuello, el Doctor Toufuu volvió a su estado normal.  
  
Tofu: Gracias Akane. lo necesitaba. Ahora veamos a la paciente.  
  
Ranma permanecía sentada en la orilla de la cama, tratando de parecer digna, sin embargo, se veía especialmente femenina y frágil, llevaba falda corta azul, al menos 1 calcetín corto blanco y su típica camisa roja, ceñida en la cintura por un cinturón, todavía tenía el pelo tomado con cola de caballo por lo que se veía tan bien, que el Doctor Toufuu se detuvo un momento para recordarse que era un chico. Recordar que Ranma era un chico después de tantos días de verla como mujer se hacía difícil, sobre todo con el "look" que le dio Akane al cambiarle el estilo de peinado, el pelo de Ranma era largo y después de cepillarlo brillaba cada vez que giraba la cabeza, además se le formaron unas enormes ondas (era la envidia de cualquier mujer).  
  
Toufuu: [Tragando saliva] Ranma recuéstate en la cama para examinarte y cuéntame lo que te pasa.  
  
Ranma: Verá Doctor. me siento "rara", quiero decir que no soy yo. no sé como expresarlo.  
  
Mientras Ranma trataba de describir lo que sentía, el Doctor Toufuu examinó en forma muy detallada su pierna, después un rato se dio por satisfecho al comprobar que dentro de pocos días podrían sacarle los fierros y posteriormente el yeso. Al terminar de escuchar a Ranma, siguió su examen.  
  
Toufuu: [Sacando un estetoscopio] Ranma sácate la camisa.  
  
Ranma obedeció al Doctor acostumbrada a que siempre revisara sus heridas, pero cuando el Doctor se giró con el aparato en la mano, casi le dio un infarto al verla sonriendo en toppless.  
  
Toufuu: [Cerrando los ojos y haciendo ejercicios de respiración] Ranma, ¿No usas sostén?  
  
Ranma: [Enrojecida hasta las orejas, se cubrió los pechos con las manos] Perdóneme Doctor. no me di cuenta. Si quiere le pido a Akane que me preste uno.  
  
Toufuu: ¿Qué raro?. Generalmente tú no eres así. Mantén tus manos así mientras te osculto.  
  
Toufuu procedió a escuchar sus pulmones, corazón, revisar ojos, presión etc. en general un chequeo completo.  
  
Toufuu: Es raro pero eres una chica absolutamente sana, salvo por la pierna, y desde el punto de vista médico. normal. No se me ocurre que te puede estar pasando. A menos que sea un problema de. Ranma tiéndete. [Antes de proceder se detuvo y preguntó] ¿Ranma, usas ropa interior?  
  
Ranma: [Nuevamente abochornada] Por supuesto que sí!! ¿Pero por qué me pregunta eso?  
  
Toufuu: Porque te vas a tener que levantar la falda. Mientras reviso tu vientre.  
  
Con mucha vergüenza y una mano (la otra la usaba para cubrirse), Ranma se levantó la falda (curiosamente Ranma estaba usando - al menos durante el día - lencería). Como la expresión en la cara de Ranma era mejor que una pregunta, Toufuu dijo:  
  
Toufuu: Recuerda siempre que tú eres mi paciente y yo soy un profesional serio, ahora veamos mmm.. es lo que sospechaba. Bien. Ranma estas absolutamente sana, incluso mejor de lo que podía sospechar, tus molestias pasarán dentro de pocos días.  
  
Después de decir estas palabras, con una expresión curiosa y divertida, Toufuu escribió una nota en el escritorio de Akane, luego se retiró con una expresión de alivio. Mientras Ranma se vestía sin entender muy bien que había encontrado Toufuu.  
  
Cuando Ranma fue hasta el escritorio pudo ver que la carta estaba dirigida a Kasumi, por lo que la tomó y se la llevó.  
  
Ranma: ¿Y ahora como diablos voy a bajar?  
  
Ryoga: [Que se encontraba recostado contra el muro del pasillo] Si quieres yo te ayudo Ranma.  
  
Ranma: [Miro la escalera trató de bajar una pierna y después de unos minutos dijo] Bueno Ryoga, ayúdame por favor.  
  
Para sorpresa de Ranma, Ryoga, en lugar de ayudarla, la tomó en brazos y bajó con ella cargada. Cuando la depositó en el suelo, Ranma se quedó mirando a Ryoga durante unos segundos, luego con una sonrisa le dijo.  
  
Ranma: Gracias Ryoga.  
  
Ranma se giró y caminó lo mejor que pudo al comedor, donde se escuchaban las palabras del Doctor Toufuu. Ryoga se quedó mirando a Ranma alejarse fijándose por primera ves en su silueta, además, en su mente giraba la sonrisa de su "enemigo".  
  
Ryoga: Ranma se ha puesto muy bonita. ¡Pero qué diablos digo. Ranma es un hombre¡ Aunque últimamente se ve. Creo que es mejor no pensar en eso. Yo he jurado dedicar mi corazón a la noble Akane.  
  
Diciendo esto él también se dirigió al comedor (aprovechando que lo tenía a la vista). En el comedor, todos escuchaban las palabras del Doctor Toufuu, aprovechando que Kasumi estaba en la cocina preparando té. Todos, excepto Ryoga que se equivocó en una vuelta y al parecer se volvió a perder. Tenía otras "cosas" en mente.  
  
Ranma: Oye Ryoga. Bonita ayuda la de Ryoga si se pierde siempre. [Prestando atención a las palabras de Toufuu sensei]  
  
Toufuu: Por lo que he visto y después de examinar a Ranma, les puedo decir que se encuentra perfectamente bien, dentro de pocos días le podrán retirar los pernos y posteriormente el yeso.  
  
Ranma: ¿Pero.? Me puede decir que me pasa ahora.  
  
Toufuu: Eso Ranma-chan es normal, ya comprenderás. Pero si quieres que te explique, se trata. Ka. Kasumi san, ¿Qué.. Qué casualidad encontrarla por aquí?  
  
En ese momento, Kasumi había llegado de la cocina trayendo el Té, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y con una sonrisa, se sentó cerca del pobre hombre, el pobre Doctor ya no supo lo que pasaba, comenzando por sus lentes que empañados completamente no lo dejaban ver.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Doctor quiere un Té?  
  
Ranma: [Para sí misma] Ahora no le voy a poder sacar una sola palabra con sentido. [Ranma quedó pensativa un rato y luego mirando en su bolsillo encontró la carta para Kasumi] Ten Kasumi esta carta es para ti.  
  
Kasumi: Gracias Ranma-chan, [Leyó la carta, miró a Ranma y con la cara sonrojada la guardó en su bolsillo] Mañana Ranma necesito hablar contigo.  
  
Todos los demás quedaron muy extrañados pero no se atrevieron a decir nada, nadie osaría ir en contra de las palabras de Kasumi. Después de un rato, el Doctor Toufuu se fue a su casa. La conversación duró unas horas más, después todo la gente de la casa se fue a sus respectivos dormitorios a descansar, Ryoga compartió el dormitorio con Genma, y Ranma durmió en el dormitorio de Akane. Como siempre, Ranma durmió con polera sin brazos y sus calzoncillos tipo boxer. Al igual que las últimas 2 noches, su sueño fue intranquilo quejándose dormida.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó Akane se fijó que Ranma aún no despertaba y que mientras dormía se movía mucho, poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre. Akane aprovecho el rato para lavarse y vestirse, cuando volvió al dormitorio encontró que Ranma, tenía su ropa lista y que se dirigía al baño para asearse como todos los días. Después que volvió del baño ordenaron primero para bajar juntas la escalera (no sin muchos esfuerzos) para desayunar en la mesa.  
  
Después del desayuno Akane se dirigió al colegio algo más tranquila, después de todo, durante el desayuno Ranma demostró tener el mismo apetito de siempre, lo que era una señal de su recuperación. Mientras Ranma se dedicaba a su rutina de ejercicios, Kasumi se preocupaba de la casa como siempre. Cuando Kasumi fue a lavar la ropa...  
  
Kasumi: Ranma-chan! [Llamando en su típico modo] Ven por favor, te tengo servida una bebida.  
  
Ranma: Si voooy¡  
  
Kasumi se sentó junto a la puerta de corredera con una bandeja con bebidas y galletas, esperando que Ranma llegara. Observó los progresos que había logrado, se podía ver que a pesar del yeso se movía con soltura. Aún así el yeso mismo hacía que moviera las caderas con cierto ritmo al caminar, dándole al conjunto de movimientos un desplazamiento que podríamos llamar "atractivo" (otros dirían que tenía un caminar muy sexy).  
  
Ranma: ¿Kasumi has visto a Ryoga? Parece que no está en casa.  
  
Kasumi: Creo que acompañó a Akane al colegio. Lo más seguro es que llegue en la noche.  
  
Durante unos segundos se sentaron una al lado de la otra, tomando sus bebidas y comiendo galletas tranquilamente.  
  
Kasumi: Ranma tu sabes. es que. en la vida de una chica, siempre hay un momento en que deja de ser niña, si me comprendes.  
  
Ranma: En absoluto, no entiendo que quieres decir, creí que las chicas nacían mujeres y crecían como todos.  
  
Kasumi: Esto es muy difícil para mi Ranma, pero haré lo que pueda para ayudarte. Lo que quiero decir es. mejor mira esto. [Kasumi le paso a Ranma sus Boxer]  
  
Ranma: Son mis short [Después de pensarlo unos segundos dijo] Espero que no te moleste pero no puedo usar ropa interior de chica todo el tiempo, sé que me pediste que lo hiciera mientras tenga el yeso, quiero decir, que tenga que usar falda pero en la noche uso mis Boxer para dormir.  
  
Kasumi: No es eso, pero. quiero que te fijes en los Boxer.  
  
Ranma: Se ven bien. no están rotos y creo que no huelen mal [Lo último lo dijo en tono de broma], pero que. que dem. están manchados. sangre, yo Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi tan ruborizada como Ranma, pero con una mirada muy comprensiva, tomó suavemente a Ranma por los hombros.  
  
Kasumi: Verás Ranma.. ésta es una situación absolutamente normal, todas las chicas pasan por esto. A todas nos llega el momento. momento en que la Madre Naturaleza nos dice que podemos ser MADRES. Todas tus molestias y problemas de los últimos días se deben a que te llegó tu periodo.  
  
En ese momento Ranma se quedó congelada, del color rojo pasó al blanco, transpiraba helado y sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas, en su cabeza se repetían las palabras "chica, mujer, periodo", tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía ser verdad.  
  
Ranma: [Casi con lágrimas en los ojos] ¡No comprendes Kasumi!, ¡¡Yo soy un hombre y no una mujer!!... Antes también permanecí como chica mucho tiempo y nunca me había pasado. ¿Por qué ahora?  
  
Ranma estaba muy pálida y asustada, tanto que sus hombros tiritaban.  
  
Kasumi: Ranma querida, antes nunca permaneciste más de 3 semanas convertido en mujer, es decir. menos de 28 días, el tiempo que tiene 1 periodo.  
  
Al decir esto a Ranma se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, por lo que Kasumi la abrazó para que pudiera llorar. Después de unos minutos, cuando al fin pudo tranquilizarse.  
  
Kasumi: ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? [Ranma asintió con la cabeza] Ranma, quiero que me escuches bien, sé que es difícil pero debes saber que hacer. Esta es una situación natural [Volviendo a su habitual sentido de lo que es práctico], ahora debemos hacer algo o mancharás toda tu ropa.  
  
Ranma: [Se quedó quieta con los ojos muy abiertos y absolutamente roja] Yo. es decir, no sé. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Esto es absolutamente nuevo para mí.  
  
Sonriendo Kasumi buscó en el bolsillo de su delantal, hasta que sacó 2 paquetitos, mostrándoselos a Ranma.  
  
Kasumi: Quiero que veas esto, toma. tienes que elegir uno.  
  
Ranma: [Revisando con curiosidad los paquetitos que le pasó Kasumi] ¿Qué son?  
  
Kasumi: [Abriéndolos] Ves uno es una toalla higiénica, y este otro.. gnnn, ya! Es un tampón.  
  
Ranma: Perdona que sea tan ignorante en el tema, ¿Pero para qué son y como se usan?  
  
Kasumi: Verás Ranma, bueno. las toallitas,. las toallitas se ponen en la ropa interior para evitar que se manchen, ¿Me entiendes?  
  
Ranma: ¿Cómo Kasumi?  
  
Kasumi: Verás [Para sí misma] ¿Cómo se lo muestro?. Ranma, espérame un momento.  
  
Después de 5 minutos, Kasumi volvió con "algo" en las manos. Cuando se sentó pudo ver que eran prendas íntimas (calzones).  
  
Kasumi: Mira Ranma las toallitas se pegan así en esta parte ves?. Entonces cuando sale el. flujo no mancha la ropa. así luego te los pones. ves?.  
  
Ranma: [A esta altura roja color tomate] Entiendo, creo, entonces se pega "ahí" y se usan, ¿No?  
  
Kasumi: Así es Ranma-chan, tienes la idea, lo importante es que queden bien puestas para evitar que se manche la ropa.  
  
Ranma: Bien creo que lo tengo, ahora dime Kasumi, ¿Cómo se usan los tampones?  
  
Al principio sobresaltada por la pregunta y después de recuperar su habitual tranquilidad dijo.  
  
Kasumi: Los tampones, verás Ranma-chan, estos [Nerviosamente] se ponen "ahí", ¿Comprendes?  
  
Ranma: [Con cara de pregunta] No. no comprendo bien Kasumi, ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ponen "ahí"?  
  
Kasumi se acercó a Ranma, mirándola con decisión, le habló al oído.  
  
Ranma: ¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡Pero quieres decir. que me tengo que meter esa cosa en mi... ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! IMPOSIBLE, JAMÁS. [Roja pasando a morado]  
  
Kasumi: ¡Ranma contrólate y baja la voz! [Muy avergonzada] Esto es normal, no es algo malo. pero en tu caso creo que lo mejor serían las toallitas.  
  
Ranma: SI! SI!. Yo también lo creo así.  
  
Después de una hora de explicaciones de cómo debía hacer, tal o cual cosa y de los cuidados higiénicos que debía tener, Kasumi le enseñó nuevamente como debía usar las toallitas y como debía deshacerse de ellas.  
  
Kasumi: Ahora yo te voy a ayudar a subir y te cambias de ropa interior. Si me necesitas llámame, la ropa interior que llevas ahora déjala en el lavadero.  
  
Ranma: Bien Kasumi y perdona por todo el problema.  
  
Kasumi: No te preocupes Ranma, ya pasé por esto dos veces, con Nabiki y con Akane. Ahora es como si tratara de otra hermana menor.  
  
Ranma: El problema Kasumi es que no soy tu "hermana menor", no quiero ofenderte pero para mi es muy difícil todo el problema, a las chicas se las prepara de niñas para esto. yo. yo no estoy preparado. no sé que hacer o como comportarme, estoy asustado, no sé que es lo que me pasará cuando cambie.  
  
Kasumi: Ranma, eres un dulce pero. te voy a contar un secreto, a las chicas no las prepara nadie. Lo que quiero decir, es que nunca te hablan lo suficientemente claro, además siempre la primera vez es difícil, es incomodo, y de una forma u otra da miedo, asusta ver sangre, tu sangre y saber que no estás herida y que además es normal. Por eso siempre podrás contar conmigo, por último para hablar.  
  
Ranma: Gracias Kasumi.  
  
Luego de lo cual Ranma hizo lo que le dijera Kasumi. Para Ranma fue muy difícil moverse con una de esas "ultra delgada super absorbente con alitas toalla higiénica". Verla caminar era divertido con los movimientos extraños que hacía con las caderas. Por esto y las molestias propias de "su problema", andaba de un mal humor impresionante. Como creía que todo el mundo notaría la dichosa toalla se dirigió al baño para verse al espejo.  
  
Ranma: [Hablándose a sí misma] Maldita sean las molestias femeninas! ¿Por qué tengo que tener estos problemas? Yo no soy una mujer. Mierda. [Suspirando] ¿A quién quiero engañar? [Mirándose al espejo y viendo allí a una hermosa chica] Pero aún así, soy. sí, puedo decirlo. soy muy linda.  
  
En eso una voz hizo que Ranma se sobresaltara.  
  
Genma: ¿De qué estas hablando Ranma? Dile a tu padre que es lo que te pasa, acaso no te enseñé a decir las cosas de frente como un hombre y no andar por ahí como una chiquilla asustada!  
  
Ranma arrugó el ceño de furia, luego se giró, se estiró un poco, puso una mano sobre el hombro de su padre y la otra sobre sus caderas acentuando su pose femenina (con la cadera algo inclinada), entrecerró sus párpados de modo que sus pestañas le dieron un muy llamativo aspecto a sus ojos, y procedió a darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre, el cual se quedó congelado.  
  
Ranma: Mientras tenga este yeso en la pierna olvídate de tu hijo y recuerda que tienes una hija, además soy una chica muy linda y sexy, así es que será mejor que me cuides bien.  
  
Genma: ¿Pero que demonios.? Ranma q...  
  
En eso Genma sintió que volaba y caía en la tina, la cual tenía agua fría.  
  
Panda: [En un letrero] Y yo, ¿Qué hice?  
  
Ranma se alejó por el pasillo sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, de cierta forma se sentía de mejor humor. Se le ocurrió en ese momento que lo mejor sería bajar al primer piso, después de un rato de peligrosos intentos por bajar, los que fueron inútiles, y luego de convencer y de ser ayudada por el "Sr. Panda", no sabía que hacer, ya que no se sentía de ánimo para estudiar y agregando a eso lo que el Doctor Toufuu le advirtiera: "no te debes sobrepasar en tu entrenamiento". Decidió que ya que no tenía sueño y pensando que el maestro andaba por ahí, lo mejor sería ayudar a Kasumi, después de todo, no era mala en la cocina, se mantendría ocupada y haría algo útil, además el maestro no se atrevería a hacer nada en presencia de Kasumi, por último tendría a la mano varias herramientas para disuadir al pervertido anciano, como por ejemplo los cuchillos de cocina.  
  
Kasumi: Gracias Ranma tú siempre eres una gran ayuda en la cocina, deberías de ayudarme más a menudo. Es una pena que no seas una chica, serías una gran esposa.  
  
KLANGG!!! A Ranma se le cayeron las ollas que llevaba en las manos al oír esas palabras en boca de Kasumi. Kasumi se quedo mirando a Ranma que estaba parada pálida, rígida, con la boca muy abierta.  
  
Kasumi: No seas ridícula Ranma, sólo fue un comentario. JA, JA, JA.  
  
Ranma: Perdón Kasumi, pero me sorprendiste.  
  
La tarde transcurrió sin muchos más incidentes, cuando llegaron los otros integrantes de la familia encontraron una estupenda cena esperándolos. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando se enteraron que la cena había sido preparada por Kasumi y Ranma, esto les hizo recordar un cierto incidente anterior en la "accidentada" vida de Ranma.  
  
Mientras cenaban se escuchó un fuerte ruido afuera, cuando se asomaron vieron que se trataba de Ryoga que al saltar el muro (por no poder encontrar la puerta) cayo sobre los ladrillos y restos de ladrillos que Akane usaba para practicar. Después que Nabiki lo llevó al baño y se lavó, terminaron de cenar todos juntos.  
  
Esa noche cuando se fueron a dormir.  
  
Akane: ¿Ranma te encuentras bien?  
  
Ranma: Sí Akane, ¿Porqué?  
  
Akane: Es que, no habías ayudado a Kasumi en la cocina desde el golpe que te diste en la cabeza, y en ese entonces te creías una chica.  
  
Ranma: Si recuerdo bien, el golpe ese fue por tú culpa, en ese momento mi cabeza no funcionaba bien y no recuerdo muchos más detalles [Para sí misma] y no quiero recordarlos. Ahora cociné porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y quería distraerme, además quería darles algo en compensación, porque he sido una molestia para todos en mi estado.  
  
Akane: Ranma. gracias, sé que te cuesta mucho decir algunas cosas, pero yo. yo. no nada.  
  
Ranma: Por otro lado Akane, yo soy Ranma Saotome, un guerrero, un hombre aunque ahora no lo parezca y soy un artista marcial y como artista marcial no puedo ser desagradecido. [Viendo la divertida expresión de Akane], bien, será mejor dejarlo así. No me siento muy bien y además me cansé mucho. Buenas noches Akane.  
  
Akane: ¿No me contarás que es lo que te pasa? [Ranma guardó silencio] Entonces buenas noches [Algo enojada]  
  
Al día siguiente cuando Ranma se dirigió al baño para su aseo diario, Akane se fijó que llevaba algo más oculto entre sus ropas. Algo se traía entre manos. Ese paquete que llevaba oculto le parecía de cierto modo conocido, pero no recordaba de qué. Cuando Ranma volvió del baño, Akane la observó mejor, se dio cuenta que Ranma revisó mucho el futon. Antes de abrirlo para ventilarlo. Cuando Ranma se descuidó Akane en forma "casual" hizo que sus ropas cayeran al suelo.  
  
Akane: HUY! No me fije, fue un accidente [Antes que Ranma pudiera hacer algo, Akane recogió sus cosas desde el suelo] Aquí esta tu ropa y. [Sorprendida] pero, si son.  
  
Ranma: Dilo Akane. son toallas higiénicas [Muy mortificada y avergonzada]. Ahora lo sabes, esa es la "razón" por la cual no me sentía bien. ¿Acaso yo no tengo derecho a tener mis propios secretos como tú?  
  
Akane: Lo siento Ranma, es que yo.  
  
Ranma: [Interrumpiendo a Akane] Lo cierto es que me parece que tú no confías en mí.  
  
Akane: Eso no es cierto Ranma!. Pero yo.  
  
Ranma dando un portazo, salió del dormitorio de Akane, muy molesta, se sentía ofendido por las sospechas de Akane (y porque descubriera su secreto). Por lo que a "él" le importaba en ese momento, Akane podía irse a cualquier sitio adecuado que quisiera ir (por no mandarla al diablo). Después de salir del dormitorio se dio cuenta que no podría bajar al primer piso sola. No quería pedirle ayuda a Akane, por lo que intentó con su padre, así es que se dirigió a su dormitorio. Al llegar a la puerta, le pareció que no era normal llegar y abrir la puerta, se sintió rara, hacía días que dormía con Akane y le costó un poco recordar que ese era su dormitorio (como hombre), por lo que suavemente abrió la puerta, mirando al interior vio que su padre dormía (como panda) atravesado en su futon y que Ryoga dormía en el lugar que "él", Ranma Saotome, siempre usaba. Se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido a su padre para despertarlo, pero por más que trató no pudo hacer que abriera los ojos.  
  
Ranma: [Para sí misma] Entonces tendré que despertar a Ryoga. [Agachándose lo más que pudo, suavemente] Ryoga despierta. Ryoga.  
  
Ranma no quería en un principio despertar a Ryoga, primero debía estar muy cansado de su "viaje", además le debería otro favor, a pesar de eso ella lo consideraba su amigo. Como no quería ser violento, trató lo más cerca que pudo, se agachó cuanto pudo se afirmó en su pecho y le hablo al oído.  
  
Ranma: Ryoga, despierta te estoy llamando. [Lo hizo en voz baja y sin querer con un tono muy dulce]  
  
Ryoga aún dormido y soñando que se encontraba con "su novia", primero abrazó a Ranma, lo que hizo que se sorprendiera para después besarla, lo que la "sorprendió" aún más.  
  
WHAMP!!! Ryoga recibió un fuerte bofetón que lo mandó contra el muro.  
  
Ryoga: .¿Pero qué pasa? ¡Acaso aquí no se puede dormir tranquilo!  
  
En ese momento, Ryoga se dio cuenta que el Panda se encontraba despierto con un letrero en la mano que decía: "¿Qué pasa?". Como nadie le hiciera caso siguió durmiendo. Además, Ranma se encontraba en la habitación, estaba agachada cerca de su futon, con la cabeza gacha, en eso levantó la cara, estaba muy sonrojada, y con una gran furia reflejada en sus hermosos ojos.  
  
Ranma: ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme eso Ryoga?  
  
Ryoga: [Con expresión de sorpresa en la cara] ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Ranma? No sé a que te refieres. Además el sorprendido soy yo.  
  
Después de realizar un gran esfuerzo para reprimir su primer impulso y atacar a quién lo despertara, decidió pararse para asearse y vestirse, ya que, después del golpe no le quedaban ganas de seguir durmiendo.  
  
Ranma: No voy a perdonarte, además. [Se sonrojó aún más]  
  
Ryoga: [Interrumpiendo] No sé de qué demonios hablas, lo que sí sé es que me golpeaste mientras estaba dormido, debería golpearte. además interrumpiste un hermoso sueño.  
  
A Ryoga, a pesar de sus palabras, le resultaba imposible atacar a una chica indefensa.  
  
Ranma: ¿Se puede saber qué sueño Mister "Yo jamás sé dónde estoy"? [Para sí misma] Como si un cerdo pudiera tener "sueños hermosos".  
  
Ryoga: Si la "Señorita" quiere saber, le puedo contar, me encontraba en una playa con una mujer, maravillosamente hermosa, y que además era mi novia.  
  
Ranma: Déjame adivinar. [Con un tono sarcástico] ¿No se tratará de una chica de pelo corto obscuro, agresiva, mala cocinera, marimacho y que además está comprometida con otro? (Poniendo mucho énfasis en las palabras "comprometida con otro".)  
  
Ryoga: Pensándolo bien. . no se trataba de Akane, ella tenía el pelo largo y suelto, pero de un color extraño, no sé bien de que color, me imagino que sería por la puesta de sol, pero parecía de color oro o rojo, pero además. NO te atrevas a volver a insultar a Akane en mi presencia.  
  
Ranma: Aún así. no te pienso perdonar, cerdo! Además Akane es mi prometida [Para sí misma] ¿A quién se referiría con lo de "pelo largo y color oro o rojo"? Espero que el muy. no se refiera a mí, pero si lo hace lo mato.  
  
Ryoga: Al menos dime que hice, si vamos a pelear quiero saber por qué.  
  
En ese momento Ranma quedó a contra luz, el sol matinal empezaba a entrar por la ventana del dormitorio y sus cabellos brillaban como oro rojo, por un momento Ryoga pensó que se trataba de "su novia" del sueño, por lo que se quedó paralizado.  
  
Ranma: De verdad, ¿No recuerdas? [Ryoga negó con la cabeza. Hablando para sí misma] Y ahora como le digo, si se llegaran a enterar todos sería muy vergonzoso, además podrían recordar el problema que tuve con Mikado.  
  
Ryoga: ¿Me lo vas a decir o no? [Forzándose a hablar en forma ruda para salir de la ensoñación de hacía unos segundos atrás]  
  
Ranma: Bueno es que. lo mejor será que lo olvidemos. [Sacado de su repertorio su mejor sonrisa de circunstancia]  
  
Ryoga: Diablos Ranma!. Eres tan complicado como cualquier chica, ¿Quién te entiende?  
  
Ranma, se quedo con las manos apoyadas en sus piernas, mientras giraban en su mente las palabras "como cualquier chica", mientras el Panda dormía roncando sonoramente y en un letrero en el suelo se podía leer: "despiértenme cuando esté listo el desayuno".  
  
Eso fue demasiado para ella, en ese momento, aunque quería evitarlo no pudo, y por más que trató se le escaparon las lágrimas. Lo peor era que sabía que no debía llorar, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera distinta a lo planeado, ya se había dado cuenta hace algún tiempo atrás, que como chica era más emotiva y sentimental, cosas que no le importaban como hombre, como chica sí le importaban. Como cuando Mikado le "robó" su primer beso y ahora. Ryoga. Y el imbécil ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, por lo que no podía atacarlo. Por eso lloraba, porque estaba enojada, herida en su orgullo y no podía hacer nada.  
  
Ryoga: [Asustado Ryoga trató de consolarla. patéticamente]. Ranma. ¿Te encuentras bien? . No quise ofenderte. así que no llores más.  
  
Ranma: Eres un tonto Ryoga. yo sólo había venido para que me ayudaras a bajar las escaleras.  
  
Ryoga: En ese caso. vamos!  
  
Actuando con un poco de sentimiento de culpa y uniendo la palabra a la acción, Ryoga tomó en brazos a Ranma para bajarla al primer piso. Al llevar a Ranma en brazos, ella en forma natural sin darse cuenta y sin mala intención se abrazó a su cuello, con lo que a Ryoga lo invadió el suave y natural perfume de una joven mujer, agregando el suave contacto de su piel y que uno de sus pechos tocaba el torso del muchacho (ese día ella no llevaba sostén).  
  
Ranma: Para el otro lado Ryoga. ese es el dormitorio de Akane.. este es de Nabiki. ahora a tu derecha. tu OTRA derecha. mejor.  
  
Para Ranma (como para cualquier chica) fue muy agradable que se preocuparan por ella, ahora comprendía mejor la forma en que ellas actuaban; pero para Ryoga fue muy duro. Después de dejar a Ranma en el comedor pidió ayuda de dirección subió, tomó sus ropas y se dirigió al baño, donde después de preparar la tina con agua caliente, permaneció un laaaaargo rato bajo la ducha de agua fría. Se repetía una y otra vez BWUIIIK, BWUIIIK (Traducción: No es una chica, es un tío). Para después relajarse en la tina con agua caliente.  
  
Ryoga: A veces es dura la senda del artista marcial.  
  
Mientras Ryoga se relajaba, Akane pensaba que había hecho mal y no sabía que podía hacer para que Ranma la perdonara. Se le ocurrió que Kasumi podía ayudarla, así que fue a buscarla a la cocina.  
  
Akane: Kasumi. buenos días.  
  
Kasumi: Ha! Buenos días Akane, tendrás que esperar, el desayuno todavía no esta listo.  
  
Akane: Lo que yo quería era conversar contigo. sobre Ranma, o sea. tú sabes. me refiero.  
  
Mirando a Akane fijamente por unos segundos y recuperando su sonrisa habitual.  
  
Kasumi: Después del desayuno Akane.  
  
Como se hacía en forma habitual desde el "accidente" de Ranma, todos tomaron desayuno juntos, incluidos Happosai y Ryoga.  
  
Happosai: - SLURP- [Mientras comía] Lo que me hicieron chicas, no se los voy a perdonar tan fácilmente, me vengaré pero a mi modo. [Mirando a Akane y Ranma con lujuria] Después de todo, -SLURP- no voy a ser violento con un par de chicas tan lindas si puedo obtener "otro" tipo de satisfacción. Je, je, je, je, je.  
  
Tanto a Akane como Ranma se les cayó el ánimo a los pies pensado en que tipo de degenerada venganza se le ocurriría al anciano maestro.  
  
Sound: Pero maestro, ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron para que esté tan enojado?  
  
Genma: Cuéntenos maestro. [Para sí mismo] A lo mejor yo también puedo...  
  
Happosai: Te oí Genma, además no pienso caer dos veces en el mismo truco.  
  
Genma inmediatamente se puso de rodillas suplicando al maestro por su perdón. Mientras el depravado viejo lo miraba con regocijo y desprecio.  
  
Nabiki: Así que fue un engaño... me parece que ellas están aprendiendo, eso está muy bien.  
  
Akane: Nabiki! No es como si fueras tú, no lo hicimos por ganar dinero, sino que para evitar problemas.  
  
Ranma: Así es, no queríamos al viejo chivo molestándonos todo el tiempo. Tú no sabes lo desagradable que puede llegar a ser, ya quisiera verte a ti en manos del maestro y que sintieras sus "caricias". -PUAJJJJ-  
  
Happosai: Entonces chicas. no les gustan mis caricias. yo sólo soy un pobre viejecito inofensivo.  
  
Ranma y Akane: ¡¡¡¡NO!!!!  
  
Ranma: A otro perro con ese hueso, viejo cochino.  
  
Happosai: Entonces. Nabiki. déjame llorar en tu pecho [Agarrando ambos senos de Nabiki]  
  
Nabiki: ¡PERVERTIDO!!  
  
Con estas palabras Nabiki golpeó al maestro con su puño izquierdo, con esto la soltó pero sólo para recibir un golpe muy fuerte con una bandeja (también cortesía de Nabiki), finalizando con una patada que lo sacó por la ventana.  
  
Ranma: Ves a lo que me refería Nabiki [Dijo esto con una encantadora sonrisa]  
  
Nabiki: Veo, veo. pero no lo soporto, viejo cochino que se atreva de nuevo y va a conocer mi furia.  
  
Una terriblemente obscura y agresiva aura de batalla rodeaba a una muy furiosa Nabiki.  
  
Sound: Calma hija. calma. [Para sí mismo] Que me estás asustando.  
  
Ranma: Creo que el maestro nunca cambiará.  
  
Después del accidentado desayuno, Akane ayudó a Kasumi a lavar los platos, ordenar y hacer otras tareas domésticas. Mientras Ranma se dedicaba a hacer sus ejercicios y Ryoga la ayudaba.  
  
Akane: Kasumi tú sabes lo que le pasa a Ranma, ¿No? [En voz baja y tono aprensivo]  
  
Kasumi: Si lo sé, pero no sabía que te habías enterado. De todos modos, te lo pensaba decir, "ella" necesita una amiga en este momento, además, cuando es hombre es tu prometido y eso es algo que ustedes tienen que discutir y con lo cual aprender a vivir. Cuéntame como te diste cuenta.  
  
Akane: Lo descubrí. esta mañana. pero creo que la herí. lo que paso fue. [Procedió a contarle toda la historia]  
  
Kasumi: Eso estuvo muy mal Akane, creo que deberías pedirle perdón y luego decirle cuanto te preocupas y cuanto lo quieres.  
  
Akane: Kasumi! No yo no podría. tú sabes.  
  
Kasumi: Me parece muy mal la actitud de ustedes dos, ambos se aman mucho. [Por la expresión de sorpresa de Akane continuó] siempre que algún chico te pretende se encuentra con Ranma y tú, por tu lado no lo haces nada mal, cada vez que lo ves con otra chica te mueres de celos. realmente no los entiendo.  
  
Akane se quedó de una pieza (sin partes móviles), después de un rato subió a su dormitorio a reflexionar sobre las palabras de Kasumi. Algo más tarde decidió ir a ver a Ranma para hablar con ella, la encontró tratando de hacer las tareas, pero entre el maestro que la molestaba y Ryoga que lo perseguía, no la dejaban trabajar.  
  
Akane: Ranma si quieres yo te ayudo.  
  
Ranma: ¿De verdad Akane.? [Ella asintió con la cabeza] Que bien!. pero ¿dónde? Entre esos dos no me dejan tranquila.  
  
Akane: Ven estudiemos en el dojo. SOLAS.  
  
Akane tomó todos los útiles y se llevó a Ranma al dojo. Al llegar al dojo, se instalaron cerca de la puerta que miraba a la calle.  
  
Las chicas comenzaron a estudiar animadamente, al rato hicieron un descanso, momento que aprovechó Akane para hablar con Ranma.  
  
Akane: Yo quería decirte que.. [Acercándose lo más posible a Ranma] Ranma yo quería decirte que...  
  
En ese momento se asomó Happosai, desde su escondite.  
  
Happosai: Que malas son chicas, si hablan en voz tan baja no las puedo oír.  
  
Akane: ¿Pero qué.? ¡Maestro!. Por su culpa es que hablamos en secreto.  
  
Happosai: Pero. ¿Por qué? No estarán pensando en algún otro plan.  
  
Ryoga: Te atrapé. Akane-san, no te preocupes yo me haré cargo del maestro.  
  
Mientras Ryoga trataba de mantener atrapado al maestro, Akane fue y cerró la puerta dando un portazo. Luego caminó de vuelta a donde se encontraba Ranma.  
  
Akane: Como te decía antes que nos interrumpieran, lo siento, lo siento mucho Ranma.  
  
Afuera el forcejeo de los dos luchadores se prolongó por más de 10 minutos, tanto el maestro como Ryoga no daban pausa, en eso el maestro empezó a perder la paciencia, el juego ya había durado más de lo necesario.  
  
Ryoga: ¡No se mueva más! No dejaré que moleste a las chicas. HUUAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Gritaba mientras se perdía en la distancia, abajo sobre el suelo manteniendo la pose, Happosai añadía.  
  
Happosai: Te faltan cien años de práctica para intentar derrotarme muchacho. ahora las chicas.  
  
El lujurioso maestro se agachó e hizo un pequeño agujero para espiar a las chicas, pero no vio nada. Repentinamente se abrió la puerta de corredera del dojo, y tanto Akane como Ranma salieron sin fijarse, TPUMPP..  
  
Ranma: Hayyy!! Mi pie!. Parece que alguien dejó alguna porquería en el piso.  
  
Akane: Déjame ver tu pie. . . sólo tienes arañado el dedo gordo. Me asustaste por un momento. ¿Qué abras golpeado?. [Buscando con la mirada] Mira ahí!  
  
En el jardín se encontraba el maestro tirado de espaldas, al salir Ranma sin querer había pateado al maestro con su pie enyesado haciéndolo volar. Por su parte, el maestro al estar agachado repentinamente vio un objeto blanco que se le venía encima y nada más. Ahora, Ranma resultó con su dedo gordo rasguñado debido a que el maestro no cerró la boca cuando lo patearon.  
  
Así pasó el resto del día, Ranma y Akane tratando de aclarar sus diferencias, Happosai espiando y molestando y por último Ryoga (que había caído en el patio) tratando de mantener al maestro controlado. Cuando al fin llegó la noche, todos se fueron a dormir muy cansados.  
  
El día comenzó hermoso y despejado, brillante, lleno de esperanzas para Ranma, hoy tenía control para su pierna y además pensaba ir a la clínica de Toufuu sensei. Si todo resultaba bien significaba que en sólo 2 días le sacarían los fierros.  
  
Ranma: Buenos días Akane [Ranma, canturreando alegremente]  
  
Akane: MNNNnn ¡Déjame dormir! ¿No es muy temprano para estar tan feliz y andar canturreando por ahí?  
  
Ranma: [Sonriendo] No seas dormilona.  
  
Después de una larga caminata (no por la distancia, sino por el esfuerzo), se encontraban Ranma con Akane y Nabiki (a insistencia de que fuera en lugar de Kasumi), frente a la puerta de la clínica del Doctor Toufuu, listas para entrar.  
  
Akane: ¿Asustada Ranma?  
  
Ranma: No tanto como cansada y molesta.  
  
Nabiki: ¿Por qué será? [Con ironía]  
  
Ranma: ¿Por qué?! Primero, porque me cansé, es muy agotador caminar con yeso y fierros en una pierna, además hacía mucho que no caminaba tanto; y en segundo lugar porque me molesta mucho que nos sigan un grupo de tíos vagos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer.  
  
Todo el tiempo mientras conversaban, Nabiki observaba al grupo de jóvenes que las había estado siguiendo por varias cuadras. Nabiki no podía disimular que le gustaba la atención (sobre todo si esto le reportaba ganancias), Akane de cierta forma estaba más acostumbrada (antes en el colegio era así todo el tiempo) pero Ranma simplemente odiaba la idea.  
  
Nabiki: Pero. ¿Qué quieres Ranma?. Sí es tú culpa, no me extraña que nos sigan, caminar por ahí moviendo la cintura y caderas de esa forma. que es muy sexy, además tienes muy buen cuerpo, unas piernas preciosas y estás usando una minifalda muy llamativa. A mí no me extraña.  
  
Ranma: Lo de mi cuerpo es. es. es cosa mía. lo de mi forma de caminar no lo puedo evitar, por el yeso, y tengo que recordarte que la minifalda es tuya y que mis otras faldas se encuentran en el lavado [Al calor de la discusión por primera vez Ranma confesaba que usaba y además tenía faldas (regalo de Kasumi)] Vaya que tienes descaro Nabiki.  
  
Después de su discurso Ranma se esforzó mucho y logró entrar a la clínica. Antes de entrar Akane y Nabiki cruzaron unas palabras.  
  
Akane: Parece que disfrutas hacer enojar a Ranma.  
  
Nabiki: Por supuesto que sí. me encanta [Con una sonrisa en los labios]  
  
Akane sólo suspiró pesadamente y miró a su hermana como si fuera todavía una niña, ella siguió a Ranma al interior de la clínica, mientras Nabiki se quedó afuera esperando que se acercara el grupo de muchachos.  
  
Nabiki: Chicos! ¿Me pueden decir que es lo que quieren? MMMM?  
  
Chico1: ¿Me puedes decir como se llama esa preciosidad pelirroja?  
  
Chico2: [Comentando con otro chico] Es que está muy "buena", y se mueve mejor que un terremoto.  
  
Nabiki: En ese caso y por tan sólo ¥2500.- les puedo vender una de sus fotos, sacadas en secreto, mientras se vestía o dormía. Vean!  
  
Chico1: ¡Déjame ver! [Mirando las fotos] HAAAAAAAAAA están. preciosas, que piernas y que tet. cuerpo, en estas otras está casi desnuda en el baño. las quiero!  
  
Nabiki: Las de baño son más caras. (con una sonrisa llena de codicia)  
  
Chicos: [A coro] ¡Esas son las que queremos!  
  
Nabiki: Entonces hagan una fila, y tengan su dinero en la mano, a propósito si quieren una fotocopia de sus datos, los que incluyen sus medidas, también los vendo. Y como precio de oferta la hoja de datos y una foto normal por sólo ¥4500.- ¿Quién quiere?!  
  
Chicos: ¡YO!!!  
  
Al rato entró Nabiki, muy feliz contando dinero, para encontrar a Ranma y Akane sentadas en la sala de espera.  
  
Akane: ¿Qué te entretuvo afuera hermana?  
  
Nabiki: Nada, sólo aprovechaba una oportunidad de negocios. bastante rentable.  
  
Ranma: Akane, no sé por qué pero esto me da una muy mala espina [Akane se limitó a asentir]  
  
Nabiki: ¿Por qué no han entrado? O esperan algo.  
  
Akane: Toufuu sensei está ocupado con un paciente, así que tendremos que esperar un rato.  
  
Como 15 minutos después, la puerta de la consulta se abrió dejando salir a un agradable anciano, al cual casi le da un infarto al momento de ver una preciosidad pelirroja durmiendo en la postura menos discreta que pueda tener una chica que está usando minifalda.  
  
Akane: ¡Ranma! Debería darte vergüenza [Tapando a Ranma y notando que dormía profundamente] Perdónela señor, pero se quedó dormida. ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
Anciano: No te preocupes linda, tu amiga me sorprendió... Cuando despierte dale las gracias de mi parte.  
  
Tanto Akane como Nabiki ni Toufuu agregaron nada, sólo pusieron una sonrisa de circunstancia, hasta que el anciano salió por la puerta.  
  
Akane: Despierta Ranma. DESPIERTA.  
  
Ranma: MMM!! ¿Akane?. Akane. no tienes para que ser violenta. AAAAAAA mi mini [Tratando de bajar la indiscreta falda y roja como tomate] Por eso odio usar faldas. lo siento fue sin mala intención.  
  
Toufuu: Será mejor que pasen chicas.  
  
En la sala de exámenes Ranma se sentó en la camilla, mientras Akane y Nabiki en unas sillas cerca, Toufuu sensei se acercó a Ranma todavía secándose las manos.  
  
Tofuu: Ahora vamos a revisar esa pierna, así que será mejor que te recuestes en la camilla.  
  
Ranma se recostó en la camilla, apoyándose en los codos para ver mejor, Toufuu revisó lenta y meticulosamente la pierna de Ranma, después revisó la otra pierna buscando señales de problemas o complicaciones.  
  
Toufuu: Chicas, ¿Por qué no van a preparar té? Voy a terminar la revisión como en 20 minutos y para entonces un té con algo para comer nos caería bien a todos.  
  
Nabiki: Bien Toufuu sensei voy a preparar algo y Akane me ayudará, si la dejo sola quien sabe que nos daría.  
  
Akane: ¡oye! Que no lo hago tan mal.  
  
Tanto Ranma como Toufuu expresaban un profundo temor a los preparados de Akane. Las dos chicas salieron de la sala discutiendo sobre la cocina de Akane y qué prepararían para el té.  
  
Toufuu: Ahora Ranma quiero que te recuestes sobre tu estómago (de cúbito abdominal), necesito revisar tus caderas.  
  
Ranma se recostó como le dijera el doctor, y con bastante vergüenza se levantó la minifalda, Toufuu procedió a revisar las articulaciones de sus caderas mientras tocaba con suavidad o firmeza sus puntos de presión, se concentraba lo más que podía. pero con los ojos tan apretados que se le hacía molesto.  
  
Toufuu: Ranma, ¿Estas usando sostén?  
  
Ranma: Si Toufuu sensei, pensé que sería apropiado.  
  
Toufuu: [Con mirada de alivio] En ese caso sácate la blusa.  
  
El doctor Toufuu procedió a escuchar sus latidos y respiración, tomo su presión y pulso, en general revisó todas sus funciones vitales, terminó por palpar sus órganos internos, con expresión de alivio dijo.  
  
Toufuu: Ranma, puedes vestirte. Ahora si me permites, te llevaré al comedor donde podremos tomar té.  
  
Cuando llegaron al comedor encontraron la mesa servida y el té a punto, para sorpresa y alivio de Toufuu y Ranma, vieron que tenían servidas galleta y bizcocho comprados y NO preparados en casa. Hasta para Akane sería difícil hechar a perder productos envasados. Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a tomar té animadamente.  
  
Akane: Entonces Toufuu sensei, ¿Cómo se encuentra Ranma?  
  
Toufuu: Según veo, se encuentra perfectamente bien, creo que podrán sacarle los fierros pasado mañana, siempre que. -SLURP- .siempre que no aparezca ninguna complicación.  
  
Akane: ¿Qué quiere decir con complicación?  
  
Toufuu: Quiero decir sin que aparezcan problemas, todas sus funciones son normales, esta sana. No deberían presentarse problemas. Por eso quiero que mañana vaya con el ginecólogo.  
  
Akane y Nabiki: [Al unísono] GINECÓLOGO!!!!  
  
Ranma: [Con cara de pregunta] ¿Qué es un ginecólogo?  
  
Akane: Es un. un. médico de.  
  
Toufuu: Es un médico especialista en el aparato reproductor femenino. - SLURP -  
  
Ranma: ¿Quiere decir que tiene que revisar ahí?  
  
Imaginándose en extrañas poses mientras un tipo con bata blanca se metía entre sus piernas. En ese momento Ranma se quedó quieta, lentamente perdió color hasta el momento en que se le cayó la taza de las manos, su mirada estaba perdida. Repentinamente reaccionó. Akane y Nabiki se quedaron quietas y esperaron.  
  
Ranma: No puedo Doctor Toufuu, no puedo. para mí sería imposible, no puedo, la idea de ser mirada o ser tocada por un extraño, por alguien, no puedo.  
  
Ranma se levantó de la mesa, y en silencio se dirigió a la salida.  
  
Akane: [En voz baja] Ranma.  
  
Toufuu: [Tomándola por el hombro] Debes calmarte, te voy a enviar con un especialista que es muy profesional y conocido mío.  
  
Ranma: Es que no puedo, no me entiende. no puedo.  
  
Akane: No te preocupes yo te voy a acompañar.  
  
Nabiki: Por una módica suma yo también voy.  
  
Ranma: No puedo.  
  
Toufuu: Chicas déjenla tranquila. y no se preocupen. yo la acompañaré.  
  
Akane: Muchas gracias Doctor Toufuu.  
  
Ranma: ¿De verdad. me acompañará?  
  
Toufuu: Por supuesto, tú eres una de mis pacientes y por lo mismo es mi deber.  
  
* * *  
  
Al día siguiente, el Doctor Toufuu pasó a recoger a Ranma por la mañana, ella lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa (quería evitar que se encontrara con Kasumi). Lógicamente se encontraba muy nerviosa, además jamás le había gustado esperar. Sentía enfado y alivio al mismo tiempo, alivio porque pasando por esto podía ser operada (lo que significaba que se libraba de los fierros), y enfado porque, Kasumi con su mejor buena voluntad la había ayudado a arreglarse temprano, desde la elección de la ropa hasta un maquillaje ligero. Cuando al fin bajaron del dormitorio de Akane, el resultado sorprendió a todos, se veía simplemente preciosa, la ropa mezcla de inocencia y picardía sexy, junto con el peinado y el maquillaje suave hacían un magnífico conjunto.  
  
Toufuu: [Viendo que Ranma, se encontraba mirando al interior de la casa sentada a la entrada] ¡Buenos días Ranma!.  
  
Ranma: [Girándose y sonriendo] AH! ¡Buenos días Doctor!  
  
Toufuu al ver a Ranma fue como verla por primera vez, se sorprendió tanto, que casi se estrelló contra la puerta de la casa de los Tendo.  
  
Toufuu: [Con cara de aprobación] Hoy te ves muy linda Ranma:  
  
Ranma: Gracias creo. Pero ¿Por qué?  
  
Toufuu: Te ves bien, la ropa, lo que hiciste con tu cabello, aún el maquillaje. Te ves tan linda, que si no es porque en realidad eres hombre hasta yo me casaría contigo JA, JA, JA, JA..  
  
Ranma no agregó nada al comentario, se quedó muy sorprendida de las palabras del Doctor Toufuu, si bien sabía que era broma (¿o no?) lo dejó pasar, pero en cierta forma su ego femenino se sentía muy bien.  
  
Ranma: Vamos Doctor, mientras antes terminemos mejor.  
  
Toufuu: Bien vamos. yo te ayudo.  
  
Al entrar al hospital se vio obligada a usar una silla de ruedas, eso le molestaba mucho, sabía muy bien que podía caminar por todo el hospital sin ayuda alguna. Pero por otro lado, evitaría las miradas indiscretas a su perfectas y cadenciosas caderas, no sabía por qué a algunas chicas les gustaba ese tipo de cosas. Además como no se sentía cómoda con faldas, siempre tenía la idea que se le veía todo por abajo.  
  
Enfermera: ¿Ranma-chan?  
  
Ranma: Si. no es la Señorita Hinako?  
  
Hinako: Si soy yo.¿Cómo has estado? No te veía hacía tiempo, pensé que vendrías a tus controles acá.  
  
Ranma: Permíteme presentarte, él es el Doctor Toufuu mi médico de cabecera y quien me cuida, Doctor Toufuu, ella es la enfermera de la que le hablé, su nombre es Hinako.  
  
Hinako: [interrumpiendo] Buenos días mi nombre es Suzuki Hinako, encantada de conocer al famoso Toufuu Sensei, usted está muy bien reputado entre los facultativos de este hospital.  
  
Toufuu: Por favor no me halague que me avergüenza, yo sólo soy un médico de barrio.  
  
Ranma: ¿Es cierto que se encuentra tan bien reputado?. Increíble. Hoy vinimos al gine., genecol. gecólogo o como se llame.  
  
Hinako: ¿Vienes al ginecólogo? Permíteme que te lleve [Empujando la silla] Dime Ranma, ¿Quién es tu Doctor?  
  
Toufuu: Es el Doctor Norikata.  
  
Hinako: Él es un gran profesor, muy competente para su edad. Pero su ayudante ese es otro cuento.  
  
Ranma: ¿No será. ese hombre?  
  
Hinako: Lamentablemente sí.  
  
Ranma: Entonces me voy. no permitiré que ese degenerado me ponga un solo dedo encima.  
  
Toufuu: No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí y vigilaré que no pase nada.  
  
Ranma: (A regañadientes) En ese caso vamos, pero sólo permitiré que me vea el viejo.  
  
A pesar de las protestas de Ranma, a los pocos minutos llegaron a la oficina del ginecólogo. Todo fue como en la clínica de Toufuu. Además, a exigencias de Ranma al "afamado" ayudante lo enviaron a hacer papeleo administrativo a otra ala del hospital.  
  
Norikata: Señorita sáquese la blusa.. bien ahora tosa, respire, escuchemos su corazón. sus pupilas, etc.  
  
En general fue una revisión muy minuciosa pero normal, a esa altura del examen Ranma se encontraba muy relajada. La peor parte fue cuando le pasó una bata por llamarla de algún modo, señaló un biombo y le dijo:  
  
Norikata: Pase detrás del biombo y póngase esto.  
  
Ranma miro a Toufuu quien asintió con la cabeza, luego paso detrás del biombo se sacó la falda y encima se colocó la bata, viendo que como todas las batas no tenía espalda, al momento de salir.  
  
Norikata: Señorita sáquese toda la ropa interior, sólo debe llevar puesta la bata.  
  
Ranma: Pero no pretenderá.  
  
Toufuu: No seas complicada y cámbiate. te doy mi palabra como artista marcial que no te pasará nada.  
  
Ranma paso detrás del biombo y se sacó el bikini y el sostén. Con muchísima vergüenza salió de detrás del biombo tapándose con las manos. El anciano médico la miró y procedió a sentarse cerca de una extraña camilla con unos extraños apoyos en un extremo.  
  
Norikata: Bien señorita, acuéstese en la camilla y luego coloque sus piernas en estos estribos [golpeando ligeramente los apoyos]  
  
Ranma: ¿Qué?!  
  
Norikata: [Viendo la expresión en la cara de la chica] Parece que esta es tu primera visita a un ginecólogo, si es así comprendo que estés tan asustada, y ciertamente acostarse en una camilla, poner las piernas en esos fierros para además mostrar todo lo que. generalmente no mostramos a nadie es de cierta forma preocupante. Pero debemos hacerlo igual.  
  
* * *  
  
Después de llegar a casa Ranma primero se encerró en el baño para lavarse una y otra vez hasta que se sintió limpia. Después se vistió y se instaló en el comedor a ver TV, muy enojada, se sentía terriblemente enojada, humillada y avergonzada. Cuando llegó Akane, el humor de Ranma no había cambiado nada.  
  
Akane: ¿Cómo te fue Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Déjame tranquila.  
  
Akane: Kasumi! ¿Dónde estás?  
  
Kasumi: HA! Bienvenida a casa Akane. [Desde la cocina] Estoy preparando la cena!  
  
Akane: [Entrando a la cocina] ¿Sabes qué le paso a Ranma? Se ve muy. enojada.  
  
Kasumi: No lo sé, no pude hablar con el Doctor Toufuu, Tú sabes como es él, siempre tan gracioso.  
  
Akane: [Para sí misma] Sólo cuando estas tú presente. Pero, ¿Te dijo algo?  
  
Kasumi: Sólo que ella. es decir que Ranma, está sana. Pero dejó esa carta del Doctor que la revisó. [Señalando al mesón]  
  
Akane: [Tomando la carta] ¿Y que dice?  
  
Kasumi: No lo sé. No he tenido tiempo de leerla.  
  
Akane: ¿No te importa si la leo yo?  
  
Kasumi: En realidad no, pero si no comprendes lo que dice deberías pedírselo al Doctor Toufuu.  
  
Akane abrió el sobre y leyó la carta, como no comprendiera bien los términos médicos decidió llevársela al doctor Toufuu, por lo que se dirigió hacia su clínica lo más rápido posible, quería ir y volver antes que la cena estuviera lista.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane: [Entrando a la clínica] Buenas tardes, Doctor Toufuu.  
  
Toufuu: Buenas tardes Akane-chan. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?  
  
Akane: Buenas tardes Toufuu sensei. Quiero que me cuente como le fue a Ranma en su examen, y que después me interprete lo que dice el informe. ¿Puede?  
  
Toufuu: Como no Akane-chan, Primero te diré que se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, es decir es una chica sana. Según palabras del Doctor Norikata, tiene la belleza, salud y fuerza necesarios para ser una excelente madre, incluso podría tener hijos muy sanos y saludables si quedara embarazada mañana.  
  
Akane: Pero Toufuu sensei.  
  
Toufuu: Ahora el examen. . [Después de leerlo por unos 5 minutos] Bien el examen dice que esta sana, que no tiene ninguna complicación, cuadro o alteración física, fisiológica o metabólica. Además de ser virgen.  
  
Akane muy avergonzada y agotada se sentó en una de las sillas, sintiéndose aliviada. Toufuu le paso un vaso de agua, sin decir ni una sola palabra, después que Akane se tomara el agua el doctor agregó.  
  
Toufuu: Akane. ¿Más aliviada?  
  
Akane: Sí.. Toufuu sensei.  
  
Toufuu: Ahora las buenas noticias, ya hice los arreglos para que mañana le retiren las barras y pernos, esto significa una pequeña intervención ambulatoria.  
  
Akane: ¿Quiere decir una operación?  
  
Toufuu: Si, pero no es nada grave o muy complicado. La intervención en general será retirar los pernos suavemente del hueso, para lo cual se realiza una pequeña incisión en cada ocasión. El yeso lo deberá llevar unos 5 días más y después debería quedar lista para el alta.  
  
Akane: [Algo pálida por la descripción] Pero entonces, ¿Podríamos volver a la normalidad para la próxima semana?  
  
Tofuu: Así es Akane.  
  
Después de darle las gracias al Doctor Toufuu, Akane se dirigió a su casa, más tranquila, pensando en que volvería a llevar una vida normal. Claro que dentro de los límites de normalidad del Dojo Tendo. Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con que todos estaban cenando, excepto Ryoga que preocupado por ella decidió salir a buscarla.  
  
Akane: No me encontré con él en el camino. Pobre Ryoga se debe de haber perdido otra vez.  
  
Ranma: Traté de pararlo pero me fue imposible y el muy tonto tampoco quiso que lo acompañara.  
  
Akane: Ranma. Bueno será mejor que descansemos bien, tienes un día muy pesado mañana.  
  
Ranma: ¿Estabas con Toufuu sensei?  
  
Akane: Si, le fui a preguntar como te habían encontrado y me dijo que bien, y que mañana te sacan los pernos.  
  
Ranma: Sí por fin. tú no sabes como pican y molestan, cada vez que se golpean, cada vez que hace frío, o cuando se enganchan en la ropa. no tenerlos será. maravilloso.  
  
La cara de felicidad de Ranma conmovió a Akane, la que realmente por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que significaba para "ella" tener los fierros en la pierna y usar yeso.  
  
Akane: Será mejor que subamos a dormir. Mañana pienso acompañarte al hospital.  
  
Kasumi: Pero Akane, ¿No perderás clases por eso?  
  
Akane: No me importa, además no creo que me pudiera concentrar de todos modos.  
  
Sound: [Con un micrófono en la mano y Panda tirando serpentinas y confeti] PERO QUE AMOR MÁS GRANDE, HIJA MIA ESTOY MUY FELÍZ POR TI!  
  
Akane: ¡PAPÁ! Podrías cortar el escándalo! NO LO HAGO POR "AMOR"! Lo hago porque. fue culpa mía y me siento responsable. como artista marcial debo hacerme cargo de mis errores.  
  
La expresión de Ranma, que hacía unos momentos demostraba una gran alegría se ensombreció.  
  
Ranma: Si vas a ir al hospital sólo para sentirte bien. ¡olvídalo! Yo también soy un artista marcial y no necesito compasión. ni a... Permiso pero me iré a dormir, mañana voy a estar ocupado.  
  
Diciendo estas duras palabras, con un nudo en la garganta y muy triste, Ranma se retiró del comedor sin mirar hacia atrás ni pedir ayuda, subió sola con mucho esfuerzos y problemas la escalera, entró al dormitorio que compartiera con Akane tantas noches. Miro alrededor, tomo las cobijas de su futon.  
  
Bastante más tarde Akane entró a su dormitorio, vio un bulto en el futon de Ranma, sin hacer mucho ruido se acostó a dormir. Le costo mucho dormirse, daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño pensando que había exagerado su reacción. Pero no quería ser la que diera el primer paso.  
  
En la mañana, cuando despertó se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, aproximadamente las 8:30 h, cuando a esa hora debería estar en el hospital, miró el futon de Ranma viendo que el bulto seguía allí.  
  
Akane: ¡Ranma! Levante que estamos atrasadas!  
  
Como no vio ninguna reacción, se bajó de la cama y fue donde Ranma, pero descubrió que sólo se trataban de las colchas puestas de forma que imitaran su cuerpo durmiendo.  
  
Akane: ¿Ranma dónde estás?  
  
Esa mañana más temprano como las 8:00 h Ranma y el Doctor Toufuu llegaban al hospital. A las 8:45 h Ranma había sido ingresada y se encontraba en la sala de preparación sentada en una camilla luciendo una de esas incómodas batas de hospital pero envuelta en una manta. Mientras esperaban para ser preparada e ingresada a pabellón.  
  
Toufuu: Me parece que estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste.  
  
Ranma: ¿Qué importa ahora? Anoche estaba enojado y como no tenía un lugar donde dormir fui a su clínica. Espero que no este enojado por eso.  
  
Toufuu: No. No es eso por lo que estoy disgustado contigo, sino que, por salir de la casa sin avisar a nadie, sola, de noche y caminar tanto en tu estado, en el frío.  
  
Ranma: Bueno ahora no importa. estoy aquí bien y casi listo para la operación.  
  
Toufuu: Bueno, no saco nada con retarte en este momento. Lo que quiero que me digas es el por qué lo hiciste.  
  
Ranma: .eso no tiene importancia, pensé que realmente sentía algo. pero me equivoqué. [Con renovada resolución] De ahora en adelante pienso dedicarme al 100% a las artes marciales. No me importa nada más. ni nadie más.  
  
Toufuu: Ranma, ¿Qué pasa con Akane? ¿Qué hay de tu futuro matrimonio?  
  
Enfermera: [Interrumpiendo] Lo siento doctor pero debemos preparar a la paciente.  
  
Las 2 enfermeras que habían llegado, la ayudaron a pararse y se la llevaron a través de una puerta. Mientras caminaban Ranma pensaba: "Al final ni siquiera vino al hospital".  
  
Toufuu: Espero que arreglen sus problemas, pero esta vez parece que fue grave.. creo que será mejor aprovechar el tiempo y terminar algunos asuntos pendientes.  
  
Hinako: Toufuu sensei!  
  
Toufuu: Enfermera Suzuki, ¿Cómo se encuentra Ud.?  
  
Hinako: Yo muy bien gracias, ¿Cómo se encuentra Ranma? Es una chica tan dulce.  
  
Toufuu: [Par sí mismo] Una "chica" dulce dice... Bien ella acaba de entrar a pabellón. [Con una repentina idea en la mente] Señorita, ¿Me podría hacer un favor?  
  
Hinako: Dígame.  
  
Toufuu: Necesito que haga una llamada por mí.  
  
En la casa de los Tendo, todo era caos, Akane, Sound, Genma, Nabiki, Kasumi e incluso Ryoga buscaban a Ranma por todos lados sin encontrarla. En eso el teléfono comenzó a llamar, sonó varias veces.  
  
Hinako: Me parece que no hay nadie.  
  
Justo antes de colgar se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea.  
  
Kasumi: Buenos días.. Eres tú Ranma ¿Dónde estas?  
  
Hinako: Perdón. ¿Hablo con la residencia Tendo?  
  
Sí, buenos días dígame / Buenos días. hablo desde el hospital. / ¿Ranma se encuentra bien? / Hablo de parte de Toufuu sensei, él me dijo que los llamara para decirles que Ranma está aquí / ¿Está con el Doctor Toufuu?, que alivio. nos tenía tan preocupados / Bueno, Toufuu sensei no me dio detalles pero, me pidió que les dijera que se encuentra bien y que acaba de entrar a pabellón, no sé nada más, pero como en una hora debería estar saliendo a la sala de recuperación / Muchas gracias Señorita, en un momento iremos al hospital / No tiene nada que agradecer, hasta luego.  
  
Al momento de colgar el teléfono, Kasumi se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algún ágape, ya que nadie había tomado desayuno.  
  
Kasumi: Todooos vengan por favor!  
  
Cuando todos (incluido Ryoga) se reunieron, Kasumi les contó todas las novedades sobre Ranma, luego de lo cual ya más relajados tomaron desayuno y se arreglaron para ir al hospital. Aproximadamente, media hora más tarde, salieron con rumbo al hospital. Cuando llegaron encontraron al Doctor Toufuu, esperando a que Ranma saliera del pabellón.  
  
Toufuu: Buenos días!. ¿No vino Kasumi?  
  
Al hospital fueron Genma, Sound, Akane y Ryoga (para estar presente cuando se encontraran y evitar que tomara ventaja), Kasumi prefirió quedarse en casa y preparar un almuerzo especial para cuando volvieran y Nabiki prefirió no faltar a clases. Como a eso de las 11:00 ya todos se estaban preocupando por la demora, se suponía que la operación era fácil y que demoraría no más de 1 hora.  
  
Toufuu: Le voy a pedir información a alguna de las enfermeras.  
  
Akane: Si quiere lo acompaño Toufuu sensei.  
  
Toufuu: Preferiría que te quedaras, para mí es más fácil moverme dentro hospital.  
  
Después de decir esas palabras Toufuu sensei salió de la sala de espera y se perdió por los pasillos del hospital, luego de varias averiguaciones volvió.  
  
Akane: ¿Alguna novedad?  
  
Toufuu: No pude averiguar nada, hubo un accidente de tránsito terrible y trajeron a los heridos para acá, por lo que todos los quirófanos están ocupados, y todos los médicos y enfermeras andan corriendo. Al menos hablé con una de las enfermeras para que cuando supiera algo viniera a contarnos. Sólo nos queda tener paciencia.  
  
Akane: ¿Cómo estará?  
  
Con el lento paso de los minutos el grupo fue inquietándose cada vez más y más; pasaron largos minutos hasta que en un momento los nervios empezaron a traicionarlos, después de todo habían transcurrido un poco más de 2 horas y no tenían noticias. Akane desde hacía unos minutos caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de espera, retorcía entre sus manos su pañuelo. Soun y Genma se mantenían en silencio meditando con los ojos cerrados, mientras Ryoga se encontraba en una esquina haciendo ejercicios de mano (para mantener su mente ocupada en otra actividad). Toufuu sensei había vuelto a salir para informarse. Al pasar unos pocos minutos más, llegó una enfermera vistiendo uniforme de pabellón.  
  
Enfermera: ¿Ustedes son los parientes de una joven que esta en cirugía a una pierna?  
  
Akane: Sí! Dígame, ¿Cómo se encuentra? [Con expresión de gran ansiedad en su cara]  
  
Enfermera: Las noticias no son. muy alentadoras. [Preocupada]  
  
Akane: ¿Qué quiere decir?  
  
Enfermera: Bien se está tratando de salvarle la pierna. Deben ser fuertes y comprender que. hay ocasiones en las que se presentan complicaciones.  
  
Akane: [Interrumpiendo] ¿Qué complicaciones ¡Se encuentra bien o no!!  
  
Enfermera: Cálmese por favor, no le hace ningún bien a nadie en ese estado.  
  
Ryoga: Señorita, díganos que pasa y sin rodeos.  
  
Enfermera: Se encuentra grave y es posible que le tengan que amputar la pierna.  
  
Cuando Akane escuchó la declaración de la enfermera, se quedó muda, empalideció, y todo empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza.  
  
Akane: No puede ser es una broma. si eso es, una broma, ella se encuentra bien.  
  
Ryoga: Akane-san, ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, mientras seguía divagando cuando empezó a perder el equilibrio, se apoyó en el muro y se desmayó. Lo último que escuchó fue: "Akane-san"  
  
"Que curioso, ¿Por qué esta obscuro dentro del dojo, si afuera el sol está más brillante que nunca? pero ¿Por qué dentro todo está tan obscuro?. ¿Dónde están todos? ¡HOLA!. Que frío más grande hace" Akane se preguntaba eso, mientras buscaba dentro de la casa, no se acordaba que buscaba, y tampoco encontraba a nadie, sabía que no podía salir afuera mientras no encontrara lo que buscaba. Después de buscar por toda la casa estaba entumida, el frío no la dejaba moverse bien, jamás en toda su vida había sentido un frío tan grande. Cuando ya no podía más trató de salir de la casa pero no pudo, no podía abrir las puertas o ventanas, cada vez que trataba de abrir una puerta o ventana, notaba que afuera se escuchaban risas y conversaciones, y el calor, un agradable calor que no podía penetrar a la casa. Empezó a revisarlas todas las puertas y ventanas, en eso descubrió que sólo las puertas que llevaban al dojo se podían abrir, por lo que se dirigió al dojo.  
  
Cuando entro en el dojo se dio cuenta que estaba más obscuro que la casa, pero menos frío. Al centro del dojo se encontraba una figura sentada de espaldas a la puerta, tenía encendida una vela que iluminaba algo frente a la figura, pero desde donde estaba no podía ver que era. La figura le parecía conocida, la había visto antes, pero no sabía que tenía, no era la misma de antes, faltaba algo o tenía mucho de algo, tal vez dolor, pena, amargura. no lo sabía. A medida que avanzaba sentía que su angustia crecía, que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, tenía miedo. miedo de algo, de una consecuencia, de ser responsable de algo, temía enfrentar a la figura y sabía que podía huir, sabía que la figura no la dañaría, a cada paso se le hacía más conocida. Cuando apenas estaba a unos pocos pasos, la figura le dijo: "Akane dime ¿Por qué?" Ella reconocía esa voz, pero el sufrimiento y el dolor que reflejaban, en cierta forma la deformaban. Ahora sabía que esa figura torturada era Ranma, su prometido, aquel a quién ella dedicara su amor y a quien jamás se lo había confesado.  
  
"Akane, dime ¿Por qué?" Ranma repitió su pregunta, ella caminó en torno a él con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarlo, no podía enfrentar al hombre que amaba a los ojos y darle respuesta a esa pregunta. Ahora ya sabía que buscaba y por qué no lo encontraba, al buscar antes la respuesta la había buscado afuera, cuando tendría que haber buscado en su corazón. Akane se limitó a mover los labios sin responder con palabras, estas murieron antes de salir de su boca. Cayó de rodillas, después de unos minutos cuando las lágrimas lavaron su cara ella volvió a responder: "Lo siento" No dijo nada más. Unos momentos después Ranma agregó: "Akane, toma", al escuchar esas palabras, Akane lo miró a los ojos sólo para ver el dolor de su corazón destrozado, reflejado en sus ojos. Al mirar lo que le entregaba vio el esqueleto de su pierna cortada aun con los pernos en ella.  
  
Akane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Ranma: Akane, despierta. despierta!  
  
Akane se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hospital y que Ranma-chan se encontraba a su lado tomándola por los hombros y remeciéndola con firmeza.  
  
Akane: Ranma.. Eres tú. [Cediendo al impulso de su corazón la abrazó, después de unos minutos preguntó] ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Y tu pierna?  
  
Ranma: Yo estoy bien, te estaba esperando. quiero decir que despertaras, ¿Estás bien?  
  
Recordando la pesadilla y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
Akane: Lo siento, lo siento mucho.  
  
Ranma: Lo sé. no te preocupes más. Fue culpa mía, no tenía por qué enojarme así, sé que tú no me. sé que me detestas, cuando esté bien arreglaremos este enredo que organizaron nuestros padres.  
  
Akane: [Repentinamente sonrojada] Tonto, no quería decir eso. ¿Cómo esta tu pierna?  
  
Ranma: ¿Mi pierna? Está bien, esta mañana me sacaron los pernos y dentro de 5 días me sacan el yeso. Mira [Muy feliz subiendo la pierna a la cama], puedes ver allí y allí tenía los pernos [Solo se podían ver unos apósitos manchados con yodo]  
  
Akane: [Sonriendo] Que bueno. haaaa que alivio que no te la cortaran.  
  
Ranma: Cortar. ¿Pero que dices?  
  
Akane entonces le contó todo lo que paso con la enfermera, y después casi todo lo que paso en el sueño (omitió algunas partes)  
  
Ranma: Será bruta la enfermera, mira que decir eso, creo que la voy dar una..  
  
TOC, TOC, TOC, se sintió que llamaban a la puerta.  
  
Akane: ¡Adelante!  
  
Cuando se abrió la puerta, entró la misma enfermera que les diera las noticias en la mañana.  
  
Enfermera: [Situándose a los pies de la cama] Yo. yo lo siento mucho, armé un tremendo enredo, sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón. pero aún así vine a ofrecer disculpas. Yo lo siento mucho.  
  
Ranma iba a "increpar" a la enfermera, pero Akane lo detuvo y agregó.  
  
Akane: Lo que hizo fue terrible. me hizo pasar un susto como no sentía hacía muchos años [Para sí misma] desde que murió Mamá. Pero ahora ya no lo podemos reparar, ni tampoco vale la pena seguir enojados. Por mi parte este asunto queda aquí. pero dígame, ¿Qué le paso a la joven de la pierna herida?  
  
Enfermera: [Con expresión de alivio] Se encuentra bien, pudimos encontrar a nuestro cirujano ortopédico y pudo recuperar la pierna, ya no se la amputaran, pero le va a tomar tiempo, como un año o más para volver a caminar.  
  
Akane: Pobre chica.  
  
Cuando estaban sumidas en un silencio reflexivo, la puerta se abrió repentinamente, y dejó caer a un enorme panda sobre el piso, haciendo que todas se sobresaltaran.  
  
Ranma: Viejo! ¿Qué haces?  
  
Por la puerta apareció Toufuu sensei, con una sonrisa y su mano derecha en la nuca.  
  
Toufuu: Lo siento, creo que Ud. exageró Señor Panda.  
  
Akane: ¿Qué hacen?  
  
Toufuu: Mientras esperábamos que despertaras, nos pidieron si podíamos entretener a los niños del pabellón pediátrico.  
  
Akane: ¿Se encuentran todos aquí esperándome?  
  
Toufuu: No todos, tu Papá todavía está con los niños y Ryoga dijo que pasaría al baño hace un rato y no lo he visto de nuevo.  
  
Ranma: Ryoga. ¿Tiene que perderse siempre?  
  
Después que revisaran a Akane, todos se dirigieron a casa, era tarde, tenían hambre (se habían pasado de largo el almuerzo) y en casa los esperaba Kasumi con una excelente cena.  
  
Después de cenar todos se quedaron reunidos en el comedor, para disfrutar de una muy agradable velada, a pesar de los pequeños inconvenientes de siempre todos lo pasaron muy bien.  
  
Cinco días más tarde, Ranma había almorzado temprano y estaba impaciente, los minutos no pasaban tan rápido como debían, tenía cita en la clínica del Doctor Toufuu, él sería quién le quitara su yeso. Sería libre, podría volver a correr y practicar artes marciales, a pesar de lo cual, estaba preocupada de cuanta habilidad o fuerza habría perdido en las semanas que no practicó y además por fin podría volver a ser HOMBRE todo el tiempo.  
  
Como a las 3 de la tarde salió caminado lentamente rumbo a la clínica, llegó con unos cuantos minutos de anticipación, la emoción era mucha en su corazón, este le latía con fuerza (como un motor de carrera obligado a andar despacio), entró a la clínica y como no vio nadie en sala de espera dejó un bolso que traía en un asiento y llamó.  
  
Ranma: TOUFUU SENSEI!  
  
Toufuu: Bien ya estas aquí. aunque un poco temprano.  
  
Ranma. Es que no podía esperar más.  
  
Toufuu: Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja. Te comprendo, en ese caso pasa, y como siempre siéntate en la camilla.  
  
Mientras Ranma se acomodaba Tofuu empezó por buscar sus herramientas, trajo un basurero grande y colocó papel de diario en el piso.  
  
Toufuu: Ahora, como primera cosa, veremos tus puntos.  
  
Con cuidado retiró los apósitos de la pierna de Ranma y revisó cuidadosamente los puntos (donde tenía los fierros).  
  
Toufuu: Bien esto está muy bien. [Cubriendo los puntos nuevamente] Ahora el yeso.  
  
Ranma se imaginaba que él usaría una sierra o cincel y martillo, por último le daría un golpe usando alguna técnica antigua y misteriosa. Se decepcionó mucho cuando saco unas tijeras que más bien parecían de jardinero. El doctor procedió a ir cortando la bota de yeso, en grandes trozos.  
  
Ranma: Ha! Esa cosa está helada. Doctor, ¿Por qué no la cortó de una vez?  
  
Toufuu: Porque no quiero pasar a llevar alguno de tus puntos. Listo ahora GGGNN. ya! El último trozo, ¿Cómo se siente?  
  
Ranma vio su pierna sin yeso por primera vez en semanas, la observó con cuidado, se veía algo pálida pero normal, excepto por los apósitos, claro que estaba sucia y manchada con yeso. En eso empezó ¿a moverla? en forma ligera y luego con más fuerza, picaba, por lo que el doblar su rodilla y subir la pierna para apoyarla en la camilla le pareció una maravilla. Luego se rascó y sobó la pierna largo rato. No se dio cuenta cuando Toufuu salió, lo notó cuando él le pasó una pequeña toalla mojada.  
  
Toufuu: Ten límpiate, pero ten cuidado con las heridas. Mientras yo limpio este desorden.  
  
Ranma: Gracias.  
  
Durante los siguientes minutos, Ranma se dedicó a limpiar cuidadosamente su pierna, era un placer sentir el contacto del agua con su piel, después se aplicó una crema humectante que le diera Kasumi.  
  
Toufuu: Ahora los puntos, así que siéntate. bien eso es. ya.  
  
Tofuu sensei retiró los apósitos y limpió cuidadosamente las incisiones, tomo pinzas y una tijerilla, tomó punto por punto y corto uno de los lados del nudo. Luego con un movimiento suave verificó los puntos para sacarlos en forma rápida. Luego revisó las pequeñas heridas dejadas por los puntos y la forma en que se cerrara, para finalmente poner apósitos nuevos.  
  
Toufuu: Bien, no te van a quedar cicatrices muy grandes, en un tiempo ni siquiera se van a notar.  
  
Ranma: Gracias Toufuu Sensei. Ahora me puede prestar el baño un poco.  
  
Toufuu: [Viendo el bolso] Adelante pero no mojes los apósitos.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde, Ranma se encontraba sentado feliz conversando animadamente con Toufuu sensei, se trataba de una conversación de hombre a hombre.  
  
Ranma: Muchas gracias Toufuu sensei. Voy a esperar a Akane en la puerta, ella debe de estar por llegar del colegio.  
  
Toufuu: Bien entonces nos vemos Ranma KUN, recuerda los cuidados que te indiqué, los ejercicios y lo que conversamos.  
  
Ranma salió a la entrada de la clínica, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Akane (casi tropezó) ella venía muy agitada, había corrido todo el camino desde el colegio, el ligero sudor producto de la carrera le daban brillos a su piel de modo que parecía una joya.  
  
Akane: Ranma. estás bien.  
  
Mirándolo a los ojos, más sonrojada por la situación que por la carrera.  
  
Ranma: ¿Yo? Bien Akane. me siento muy bien.  
  
Ranma se echó el bolso al hombro, y con mucha timidez y muy ruborizado, le tendió la mano a su prometida.  
  
Ranma: Akane. ¿Vamos a casa?  
  
Primero, ella tomó su mano y luego asintió, estaba muy feliz, habían vuelto a la "normalidad", no caminaban así desde el incidente con el Orougi, la serpiente de 7 cabezas de Ryokazawa. Caminaron un buen trecho sin decir una sola palabra, dejando que el tiempo pasara en su interminable carrera. En eso Akane buscó algo en su bolsillo.  
  
Akane: Toma Ranma las preparé para ti, con mucho esfuerzo y..  
  
Akane le tendió a Ranma un paquete de galletas hechas en casa. Ranma vio el paquete y palideció repentinamente.  
  
Ranma: ¿Galletas? Maldición! Volvemos a comenzar.  
( FIN (  
  
Comentario final:  
  
Espero que aquellas personas (otakus, fanáticos, ociosos y otras extrañas criaturas que deambulan por la red) disfrutaran de este FANFICTION, es mi primer esfuerzo en escribir algo. algo que sea más largo que una carta y que además no sea trabajo.  
  
Como siempre doy mis agradecimientos y disculpas a Rumiko Takahashi (y Kodansha) por usar los personajes y mundo creados por ella, la historia es propia. Esta no tiene fines de lucro por lo mismo cualquiera que lo desee puede difundirla por entero o partes de ella siempre y cuando respete los créditos de la misma, los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi y los propios.  
  
Se declara culpable de esta "obra" (¿?) ( GORKA ^_^ 1999-07-30 


End file.
